Température
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Une chaleur anormale paralyse Camelot depuis des jours et met tout le monde à cran. Morgana complote dans son coin et Merlin ne sait plus où il en est avec Arthur. Slash Merthur, dark!Morgana, début saison 3
1. Chapter 1 : Canicule

**Titre : **Température

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Merthur

**Résumé : **Une chaleur anormale paralyse Camelot depuis des jours et met tout le monde à cran.

**Disclaimer :** La série Merlin appartient à la BBC.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà, alors que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, avec une fanfiction sur mon fandom du moment, Merlin. Tout est partit d'une image de Merlin nu sur son lit, qui m'a frappé un soir avant de m'endormir. J'ai ensuite développé sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Je partage cette fic avec vous telle qu'elle est venue. Les chapitres sont courts mais fort. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma vision particulière du duo que forme Arthur et Merlin. Cette histoire ce situe au début de la saison 3. Je posterai régulièrement vu que j'écris plutôt vite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même négatif.

* * *

**Température**

**Chapitre 1 : Canicule**

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait un jour prétendu qu'il ne faisait jamais chaud dans un pays aussi au Nord que Camelot ? Nous étions en plein cœur du mois d'août et une canicule, totalement anormale pour la région, paralysait le peuple depuis deux semaines maintenant. Les anciens étaient bien incapables de sortir de leurs lits et les plus jeunes se déplaçaient comme s'ils portaient un poids bien trop lourd sur leurs épaules. Tandis que le Roi Uther Pendragon criait à la sorcellerie et que le Prince Arthur avait bien du mal à diriger les entraînements quotidiens de ses chevaliers sans mourir d'inanition son fidèle serviteur, sorcier de son état, j'ai nommé Merlin, avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme. Malgré la protection toute relative de sa magie, son organisme, bien moins résistant que ceux des guerriers chargés de protéger le royaume, commençait sérieusement à lui faire défaut. C'est ainsi qu'un matin, croulant sous la chaleur insupportable, il ne trouva pas le courage de se lever. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était résigné à dormir nu, mais même le simple drap recouvrant sa maigre personne devenait insupportable. Il était donc affalé sur le ventre, ses membres étalés sur la totalité du matelas pour avoir le moins chaud possible, le tissu blanc, humide de sueur, ne cachant que la partie la plus charnue de son corps. C'est dans cette position que le trouva un Arthur passablement énervé par son retard, venu le chercher par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Mais, à la vu de son valet, paisiblement endormit dans le halo d'un rayon de soleil implacable filtrant par sa fenêtre, son épiderme presque doré sous cette lumière, sa réplique cinglante mourut sur ses lèvres. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se redonner contenance, réveillant en sursaut le brun, qui, oubliant momentanément sa tenue, ou plutôt l'absence de celle-ci, sortit précipitamment de son lit pour faire face à son maître.

« Arthur ! Je suis désolé, j'allais me lever ! C'est cette chaleur, elle me tue, je… Arthur ? »

Le Prince n'avait pas prononcé une parole. Il était comme figé au pied de la couche de son servant, la bouche ouverte, mais sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, quand son regard migrât lentement vers le Sud. Les yeux de Merlin suivant le même chemin, il se rendit compte de sa nudité. Il poussa alors un cri fort peu masculin en s'emparant rapidement d'un coussin pour retrouver un peu de dignité.

« Heu…Je suis…heu… »

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, le blond parla enfin.

« Je t'attends dans ma chambre dans cinq minutes. »

Se rendant compte que son ordre pouvait porter à confusion il se sentit obliger d'ajouter :

« Pour me servir mon petit déjeuner et m'aider à enfiler mon armure, je dois être à l'entrainement dans une heure. »

Sur ces mots, tel un automate, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre presque en courant.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trouble

**Chapitre 2 : Trouble**

Encore rouge de honte, se demandant comment il pourrait affronter de regard d'Arthur après ça, Merlin, enfin habillé, parcourait les couloirs du château d'un pas rapide, un plateau en équilibre précaire dans sa main droite. Il espérait de tout cœur que le Prince, trop gêné par la situation, ferait comme si de rien n'était. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il fut en partie exhaussé. Car si le blond faisait tout pour meubler la conversation avec des banalités, ses yeux semblaient s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur son valet. Sentant la brûle de se regard trop insistant, le jeune sorcier devint encore plus maladroit que d'habitude et fini immanquablement par provoquer une catastrophe. En tendant son repas à Arthur qui s'était attablé, il renversa la coupe pleine de cidre qui alla déverser son contenu sur les genoux princiers. Reculant précipitamment sa chaise dans l'espoir vain d'échapper au liquide, le blond tomba en arrière, sa tête allant violemment faire connaissance avec le sol. Les jambes battant l'air dans une tentative désespérée de s'écarter de son siège et de se relever dignement, le Prince finit par rouler sur le côté, se tenant le crâne à deux mains en retenant un cri de douleur. Merlin se précipita sur lui dans l'intention de l'aider à se remettre debout, mais dans sa précipitation son pied percuta la table et il s'étala de tout son long sur le blond. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Arthur tenta de le repousser sans grand succès. C'est ce moment que choisit Uther, pour entrer dans la pièce, manifestement soucieux de ne pas avoir vu son fils sortir de ses appartements à cette heure, les trouvant tous deux au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes plus que suspect.

« Je suis sûr que tu as une très bonne explication. » Dit le souverain, d'un ton glacial.

Figés sur place par le claquement sec de la voix du Roi, les deux concernés cessèrent tous mouvements pendant quelques secondes puis arrivèrent enfin à se relever.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Père ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais enchaînement d'incidents. La maladresse manifeste de cet idiot… » Tenta de justifier Arthur.

« Suffit ! Tu es le Prince héritier de Camelot et en tant que tel, tu dois te comporter avec élégance en toutes circonstances ! N'importe qui aurait pu pénétrer ici et te trouver dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante et je ne tolèrerais pas les rumeurs déshonorantes qui en découleraient ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui Père. Je comprends. Pardonnez ce moment d'égarement. »

« Je fermerai les yeux sur ce malencontreux incident, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, tu as passé l'âge de ces jeux enfantins. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée Père. »

« Sire. » S'inclina Merlin avec respect avant que le Roi ne passe la porte et retourne à ses occupations.

Le bâtant à peine refermée, un claquement sonore retentit.

« Aie ! » Fut la réaction de Merlin.

« Tu ne l'as pas volé celle-là ! » Fut la réponse d'Arthur, la main quelque peu engourdie après avoir frappé l'arrière de la tête du brun.

« Sors-moi des vêtements propres et rejoins-moi derrière le paravent. Je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça. »

Le jeune sorcier, pensant préférable de s'exécuter en silence pour ne pas aggraver l'humeur du Prince, se dirigea prestement vers l'armoire.

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance plus détendue, Arthur se défoulant sur les chevaliers les moins expérimentés malgré le soleil écrasant et Merlin se faisant le plus discret possible. Avant la fin de l'après-midi, la tension était doucement retombée entre eux. Du moins c'est ce que croyait le brun jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau seuls à l'heure du dîner. En apparence tout était comme d'habitude, sauf que le servant n'osait même pas prononcer un mot en déposant le plateau sur la table. Tandis que le Prince se restaurait, il tentait de s'occuper en rangeant tout se qui lui tombé sous la main, quand la voix d'Arthur brisa le silence pesant.

« Merlin ! Cesse de t'agiter ainsi, tu m'angoisses. Assieds-toi. »

Le principal concerné, sachant reconnaitre un ordre, s'installa en face du blond sans plus de cérémonie.

« Écoute, cette chaleur semble mettre tout le monde un peu à cran, alors je propose qu'on oublie les incidents de ce matin. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un malaise entre nous, j'ai eu une réaction excessive. Après tout, j'ai déjà vu d'autres hommes nus par le passé, à l'occasion de divers tournois. Tu ne dois pas te sentir honteux d'avoir été surprit dans cette position, je devrais peut être apprendre moi aussi à frapper aux portes de temps en temps. »

Merlin n'en revenait pas.

« Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de vous excuser ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

Un large sourire envahit le visage du jeune sorcier.

« N'en fait pas trop Merlin. Vu ton comportement de ce matin, j'ai toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir, alors ne la ramène pas. »

Le brun eu la politesse de sembler désolé.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous humilier, Sire. Et certainement pas devant le Roi. Je vous prie de pardonner ma maladresse. »

Le Prince soupira et se détendit enfin.

« Je vais mettre cet incident sur le compte de la température et de ton embarras et oublier jusqu'à son existence. Maintenant, si tu veux bien préparer mon lit, je suis épuisé. »

Heureux que la situation soit réglée, Merlin s'exécuta sans râler pour une fois, retirant le couvre-lit, ne laissant qu'un simple drap. Malgré ses précédentes paroles, il sentait de nouveau le regard insistant de son maitre sur son corps et tenta de l'ignorer de son mieux. Il fut soulagé quand ce dernier le congédia enfin pour la nuit et il partit, sans se faire prier, emportant les restes du dîner avec lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fièvre

**Chapitre 3 : Fièvre**

Le matin suivant fut pire que le précédent. En tenue d'Adam, empêtré dans son drap moite de transpiration, Merlin fut réveillé par une violente nausée. Il eut à peine de temps de faire venir à lui, d'un geste de la main, la bassine qui lui servait à se laver sommairement et rendit les restes de son dîner. Plié en deux de douleur, l'estomac secoué de spasmes et le corps couvert de sueur il entendit à peine les coups donnés à sa porte.

« Merlin ! Tu es présentable ? »

Il reconnut la voix d'Arthur, mais seul un geignement pathétique sortit de sa gorge en guise de réponse. Alerté par se bruit inhabituel, le Prince entra sans plus de cérémonie.

« Merlin ! Qu'est… »

Ça question resta en suspend. Son serviteur tenait difficilement assis sur son lit, un récipient contre sa poitrine, le visage beaucoup trop rouge pour que ce soit normal. Une odeur âcre de vomissure emplissait l'air confiné de la petite chambre et le Prince compris alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il cria presque le nom du médecin de la cour, pourtant à seulement quelques mètres de lui, occupé à mettre la table du petit déjeuner. Le susnommé se précipita au chevet de son protégé, le forçant à se rallonger et prit sa température. Il intercepta le regard inquiet du blond et énonça son diagnostic.

« Il a tous les symptômes d'un vilain coup de chaleur. Ce n'est pas le premier cas et vu sa corpulence, je suis même étonné qu'il ait tenu si longtemps. Pris en charge à temps, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais mal traité, cela peut être mortel. »

« Alors, faites ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur pied. Je ne saurais me passer de lui. »

Gaïus acquiesça silencieusement.

« Pourriez-vous me prêter votre baignoire, Sire ? Il faut absolument faire baisser sa température et un bain froid serait la meilleure solution. »

« Je vais ordonner de ce pas à deux serviteurs de l'apporter ici. Je reviens. »

Le Prince partit, le jeune sorcier et son mentor pouvaient enfin parler librement.

« Tu peux utiliser ta magie pour soulager tes souffrances ? »

Merlin prit une profonde respiration, tentant de contrôler son malaise.

« Je ne crois pas non. Je me sens tellement faible. »

Gaïus soupira de dépit.

« Alors, espérons que le bain sera bénéfique. »

La porte de l'officine s'ouvrit sur Arthur, suivit de près par deux valets transportant péniblement leur lourde charge. Ils la déposèrent au milieu de la pièce.

« Remplissez-la d'eau froide. Ensuite, vous pourrez disposer. Je vous ferais rappeler quand il faudra revenir la chercher. »

Les servants s'inclinèrent et sortirent en direction de la pompe, un seau dans chaque main. Le blond profita de leur absence de courte durée pour prendre des nouvelles de celui qu'il considérait en secret comme un ami. Il avait manifestement du mal à respirer et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Le médecin ne cessait de lui poser des questions diverses dans le but de le garder alerte. Le voir dans cet état lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y attendait. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être que son servant, maladroit et insolant, mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Un bruit d'eau que l'on verse le ramena à la réalité. Les deux serviteurs, leur tâche accomplie, s'inclinèrent une seconde fois et s'éclipsèrent. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le vieil homme qui avait glissé ses bras sous son apprentie en sueur dans l'intention de le porter.

« Laissez Gaïus. Je vais le faire. N'allez pas vous faire mal au dos. »

Il prit la place du docteur et souleva le corps nu, beaucoup trop léger à son goût, balançant les convenances aux oubliettes. Il descendit prudemment les cinq marches menant à la pièce principale et déposa délicatement son fardeau dans l'eau presque tiède. Le contraste de température fit s'agiter violemment le jeune homme, manifestement en plein délire fiévreux et Arthur se retrouva bien vite trempé, à genou dans une large flaque. Mais il n'en avait cure sur le moment. Il maintint fermement son serviteur jusqu'à qu'il abandonne sa lutte, se détende enfin et se laisse complètement immerger. Seule sa tête sortait de l'eau, sa respiration reprit un rythme plus lent et il ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour les poser sur son maitre.

« Merci… Arthur. » Furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« Que fait-on maintenant, Gaïus ? » Demanda le Prince.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre malheureusement. En priant pour que sa température baisse au plus vite. » Énonça sombrement le médecin.

« Et sinon ? »

« Sinon, les dommages sur son cerveau seront irréversibles et il succombera certainement. » Fut la réponse du vieil homme, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. » Le rassura Arthur en se relevant, ses vêtements humides et ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je l'espère, Sire. »

« Je vais aller me changer. Tenez-moi au courant de son état. Je repasserai dans l'après-midi. »

« Bien, Sire. Merci pour la baignoire. »

Le médecin inclina la tête et le Prince quitta le laboratoire.

La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse pour le jeune Prince. Le remplaçant qu'on avait mis à sa disposition, quand l'état de Merlin était venu aux oreilles du Roi, était plus qu'agaçant par sa perfection. George, puisque tel était son nom, avait le don d'anticiper tous les besoins de son maitre, ne se plaignait pas, n'était pas insolent ni maladroit et était doté d'un sens de l'humour plus que douteux. L'ennui personnifié en sommes. Las de ces simagrées, le blond décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son regretté serviteur. Gaïus l'accueillit avec un petit sourire qui fit s'envoler toutes ses inquiétudes. En effet, le jeune sorcier, attablé, dévorait littéralement son dîner. En apercevant Arthur, il stoppa tout mouvement et lui adressa un énorme sourire, les lèvres barbouillées de sauce. En cet instant, le Prince le trouva si mignon, qu'il en rougit presque, détournant vivement le regard.

« Je suis ravi que tu ailles mieux, Merlin. Doit-il encore se reposer ou peut-il reprendre ses fonctions demain ? » Demanda-t-il, plein de l'espoir de se débarrasser de George au plus vite, en se tournant vers le médecin.

« Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil sera suffisante. Il n'est peut-être pas bien gros, mais il se remet étonnamment vite. » Répondit Gaïus en faisant un discret clin d'œil à son protégé. La magie y était évidemment pour quelque chose, mais ça, le Prince n'en savait rien.

Le vieil homme s'excusa, la tournée de ses patients l'attendait et il quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Sans doute avait-il mieux à faire, mais le Prince décida de rester un moment, juste pour être sûr que l'autre allait vraiment bien, se persuada-t-il. Il s'installa donc en face du brun qui finissait son assiette. Sans plus réfléchir, quelque peu agacé par ses manières de roturiers, Arthur se saisit d'une serviette et essuya allègrement la bouche de son serviteur, qui en resta sans voix. Puis son geste devint plus doux, presqu'une caresse. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sous le tissu et le blond ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

« Tu nous as fait peur ce matin. »

« Pardonnez-moi d'être une constante source d'inquiétude, Sire. » Répondit Merlin ironiquement.

La main princière retomba sur la table, abandonnant l'étoffe souillée de sauce. Un malaise s'installa entre eux et Arthur se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te donne ta soirée, mais soit à l'heure demain matin. » Sur ces mots, il se leva pour partir.

« Comptez sur moi, Arthur. Et merci pour votre aide, je ne l'oublierai pas. » Répondit Merlin à son maitre qui était déjà devant la porte.

« Bonne nuit, Merlin. » Dit simplement le blond, sans se retourner. Puis il sortit sans attendre une réponse.


	4. Chapter 4 : Moiteur

**Chapitre 4 : Moiteur**

Arthur, allongé sur le dos, la tête calée sur ses oreillers, ne trouvait pas de sommeil. La chaleur l'accablait. Il avait depuis longtemps repoussé son drap au pied du lit, ouvert en grand la fenêtre et restait là, les bras écartés, son pantalon de pyjama collant désagréablement à ses longues jambes. Il était face à un dilemme, hésitant à suivre l'exemple de son servant. Il y avait des inconvénients à être Prince, l'un d'entre eux étant de risquer des visites impromptues à tout moment. Et honnêtement, il se voyait mal accueillir Sir Leon, totalement nu, en cas d'alerte. Mais après une longue réflexion, il se dit que ce temps anormal ne touchait pas que ses sujets et qu'il était forcé de constater que les ennemis de Camelot se tenaient tranquilles ces derniers jours. Il soupira et d'un geste énervé retira son vêtement. Il le posa tout de même par terre, à côté de son lit, on ne sait jamais. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain, à la première heure et avant qu'Arthur ne se soit réveillé après sa courte nuit, Merlin ouvrit la porte de la chambre princière les bras chargés d'un plateau. Plateau qui lui échappa des mains dès qu'il aperçut l'homme allongé sur sa couche. Heureusement, il stoppa in extrémiste, d'un sort, la course folle du déjeuner vers le sol et le posa délicatement sur le carrelage. Il se focalisa sur le blond et son cerceau cessa de nouveau de fonctionner. Il savait qu'il aurait déjà dû le recouvrir du drap lamentablement roulé en boule au pied du lit, histoire de lui rendre une certaine dignité à son réveille. Mais il restait là, comme statufié, ses yeux enregistrant chaque détail de ce corps musclé offert aux rayons du soleil levant passant par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Son observation migrât dangereusement vers le bas et l'air resta bloquait dans ses poumons quand il aperçu l'érection matinale du Prince. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au torse légèrement poilu et fit un bond de quatre mètres en croisant le regard trop bleu d'Arthur, qui l'observait depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, en train de le reluquer ouvertement. Pris de panique, il ramassa le repas à la hâte, le posa sans délicatesse sur la table et partit en courant hors de la pièce.

« Merlin ! »

Son prénom résonna loin dans le couloir, mais il continua à courir vers le laboratoire de Gaïus. Arrivé à destination il déboula dans la pièce, faisant sursauter violemment le vieil homme et se réfugia aussi sec dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'effondra sur son lit, à bout de souffle et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il resta là une éternité, attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de fuir ainsi. Maintenant, Arthur allait venir le chercher sous peu et il serait surement très énervé, encore une fois. Mais c'est son mentor qui vint le trouver en premier.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Crois-moi, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir. » Fut la réponse énigmatique du jeune sorcier quand on entendit clairement la porte de l'officine se fracasser contre le mur.

« Merlin ! Je sais que tu es là ! » Hurla le Prince.

Gaïus vint à sa rencontre.

« Oui, Sire, il est là. Mais quoiqu'il ait fait cette fois encore, je vous prie, s'il vous plait, de cesser de crier sur mon lieu de travail. Il vous attend dans sa chambre. »

« Pardon, Gaïus. Je pensais que vous seriez absent. » Répondit Arthur en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

« J'allais partir en effet. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Il semblait paniqué en arrivant ici. » Tenta le médecin.

« Il aura ce qu'il mérite. » Furent les dernières paroles du Prince alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son valet.

Sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui avait encore bien pu énerver ces deux-là, Gaïus partit faire sa tournée. Merlin, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il était conscient d'avoir dépassé certaines limites et ne savait pas comment rattraper les choses. Arthur entra sans dire un mot et se contenta de le regarder, attendant manifestement une explication ou des excuses. Alors il prit son courage légendaire à deux mains.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur. Vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas…Je ne savais pas…Je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit…Je… »

« Stop ! Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Pour t'apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer, une bonne fois pour toutes, tu iras récurer les écuries toute la matinée et aussi demain. » Le coupa le Prince.

Dans un élan de révolte malvenu, le brun se redressa vivement.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne vous ai pas joué une telle comédie, moi, il y a deux jours quand vous avez fait la même erreur ! »

Cloué sur place par l'audace de son serviteur, il devait malgré tout avouer qu'il avait raison. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé et il soupira de lassitude, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Suis-moi. J'ai besoin que tu polisses mon armure et que tu cires mes bottes. »

Arthur se mit en marche. Le brun le suivit, trop heureux d'avoir échappé au pire. Il détestait par-dessus tout nettoyer les écuries.

Les deux amis passèrent leur journée à se regarder à la dérobé, chacun vaquant à ses obligations de Prince héritier et de serviteur. Les autres remarquèrent bien leurs manières inhabituelles, mais mirent ça sur le compte de la chaleur, qui avait décidément bon dos. Le blond étant manifestement à prendre avec des pincettes, tout le monde l'évita, autant que faire se peut. Seul son servant le suivit comme son ombre, littéralement, c'est-à-dire en silence et en provoquant le moins de désordre possible. Il attendait la nuit avec impatience. Marcher sur des œufs n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature et il avait hâte de rejoindre Gaïus pour le dîner. Ce qui arriva assez vite heureusement pour lui. Arthur, souhaitant à tout prix éviter le sujet apparemment, le congédia rapidement ce soir-là. Il rentra donc de bonne heure et s'installa devant un bon repas. Son père d'adoption resta silencieux, attendant que son protégé lui raconte enfin « ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ».

« C'est si horrible que ça pour que tu ne veuilles pas en parler ? » L'interrogea-t-il, à bout de patiente.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. »

« Raconte-moi tout, je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais bien. » Le rassura le plus âgé.

« Tout est la faute de cette chaleur ! À cause d'elle, Arthur s'est mis en tête de dormir nu, et ce matin… »

Devinant ce que le jeune homme refusait de dire, une expression d'horreur se peint sur le visage de Gaïus. Avant qu'il n'éclate finalement de rire.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle, Gaïus ! » S'indigna le sorcier, malgré lui contaminé par l'hilarité du médecin.

« Et qu'as-tu fait de si terrible pour que notre Prince s'énerve ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

« Rien ! C'est bien ça le problème. Je suis resté planté là à le fixer. Puis il s'est réveillé et a mal interprété mon regard sur lui. » Mentit quelque peu le brun.

Le vieil homme ne fut pas dupe, mais laissa couler. Il ne voulait décidément pas avoir « cette conversation » avec son presque fils, justement parce qu'il le considérait comme tel. Voulant s'éloigner de ce sujet sensible, ils se racontèrent leur journée, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Puis allèrent se coucher, l'un en se disant qu'il se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre d'histoires, l'autre en priant pour que demain se passe sans incident.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ardeur

**Chapitre 5 : Ardeur**

Merlin pensait être soulagé de retrouver son lit pour la nuit, mais ce fut bien pire. Une fois seul avec ses réflexions, sans rien pour le distraire, son subconscient lui rappela ce qu'il avait nié toute la journée. À savoir que ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait pas laissé complètement indifférent. Il tenta de se trouver des excuses, accusant les hormones, même s'il commençait à être trop vieux pour ce genre de divagations. Le jeune homme avait toujours été du genre « plaisir des yeux ». N'étant pas, d'après lui, spécialement attirant et ayant peur sans cesse que l'on découvre ses pouvoirs, il était toujours resté consciencieusement loin des histoires de cœurs. Se contentant donc de regarder. Cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui quelqu'un de prude. Il avait lui aussi ses fantasmes, ses envies, mais ne cherchait jamais à les concrétiser par peur de finir sur un bûcher et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, aussi par peur de ne pas plaire. Il n'avait certainement pas le physique d'un chevalier et sa maladresse ne jouait pas non plus en sa faveur, de son point de vue. Depuis qu'il vivait à Camelot, la seule fois où il s'était laissé aller, c'était avec Freya et vu qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte perdu, ça l'avait conforté dans le fait que son style de vie n'était pas en accord avec les choses de l'amour. Il y avait donc provisoirement renoncé, attendant ces jours meilleurs où il pourrait enfin être totalement lui-même. Mais l'incident de ce matin lui rappelait cruellement sa solitude. Il avait Gaïus, mais son mentor n'était ni un bel apollon, ni une jolie fille. Il y avait bien eu Gwen au départ, mais elle avait pris ses distances avec lui depuis. Et même si son voyeurisme avait failli lui coûter cher et qu'il ne devait son salut qu'au fait qu'Arthur et lui étaient quitte à présent, il ne pouvait nier avoir envie de recommencer. Sans se faire prendre cette fois. Il avait bien conscience que ce qu'il voulait était mal, que si le Prince savait que son valet avait se genre de pensées à son égard, il en serait offensé. Mais ce n'était pas spécialement Arthur. Merlin avait toujours admiré les belles personnes. Homme ou femme. Et le blond était indéniablement beau. Enfin, si on oubliait son arrogance et sa supériorité. Mais ça, le sorcier savait que ce n'était que la partie immergée de la personnalité complexe du Prince. Qu'au fond, il avait un cœur pur et une âme sensible à la souffrance de son peuple. Ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu Arthur nu à plusieurs reprises, quand il l'aidait à s'habiller ou quand il lui préparait son bain, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce matin pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne laissait jamais son regard s'attarder aussi longtemps d'habitude, trop occupé par ce qu'il faisait. La deuxième était que jamais au grand jamais, auparavant, Arthur n'avait été dans cet « état » devant lui. Bien sûr, Merlin n'était pas né d'hier et à lui aussi ça lui arrivé certains matins. Souvent même, pour être honnête, mais le voir sur quelqu'un d'autre était tout à fait différent. À cette pensée, les images de la matinée, gravées dans sa rétine, envahirent son esprit. Et son corps le trahit. Rendu au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce problème, il ferma les yeux, s'installa plus confortablement et envoya son drap au loin. Il fit doucement courir ses mains sur son torse, prenant son temps. L'une d'elles descendit plus bas, tandis que l'autre continua à agacer ses tétons sensibles. La température, déjà presque insupportable sembla augmenter, si c'était possible. Mais le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, n'y prêta pas attention. Après avoir tourné quelques minutes autour du pot, exacerbant sa sensibilité, il empoigna fermement son érection et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Accélérant ses gestes, relativement pressé d'en finir tout à coup, c'est étrangement l'image des yeux céruléens d'Arthur qui eut raison de lui. Il vint dans un râle étouffé, se cambrant soudainement sur le matelas. Il retomba comme un pantin désarticulé, attendant que son rythme cardiaque revienne à la normale. Puis s'essuya sommairement avec un de ses chandails sales qui trainé là, se tourna sur le ventre puisque c'était comme ça qu'il dormait le mieux et sombra dans les limbes.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rougeur

**Chapitre 6 : Rougeur**

La journée du lendemain ce passa sans incident notable. Du moins, en apparence. Merlin n'était simplement plus capable de regarder Arthur sans avoir de mauvaises pensées et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Ça l'attristait également. Il appréciait sa relation particulière avec le Prince, même si on ne pouvait pas totalement parler d'amitié. Du moins pas d'amitié affichée. Et se rendre compte que de son côté, les choses avaient évolué autrement le faisait souffrir d'une certaine manière. De plus, il n'avait personne à qui en parler, ce qui lui rappela une fois de plus le désert de sa vie sociale. Il n'y avait finalement que peu de gens dans sa vie et il n'aimerait avoir cette conversation avec aucune d'entre elles. Il songea à écrire une lettre à sa mère, sans trop donner de détails. Mais il la savait trop intelligente pour ne pas deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il renonça donc à l'idée et se résigna à attendre que ça passe. Parce que ça devait forcément passer. Il était simplement trop seul et son subconscient avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur la personne la plus proche de lui. D'un autre côté, aller voir les filles de la taverne, comme le faisaient parfois certains chevaliers, ne le tentait pas du tout. Ça n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il décida donc de souffrir en silence. Mais c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation relativement aiguisé du blond. C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, il le retint après qu'il est fini ses corvées.

« Merlin ? »

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même aujourd'hui. Tu semblais ailleurs et tu avais ce regard qui ne trompe pas. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Arthur. » Répondit-il, espérant se sauver en jouant l'ignorant.

« Allez ! Tu peux me le dire à moi. Qui est-ce ? » Le questionna Arthur avec un sourire complice.

« Qui quoi ? Je ne vous suis pas. » Rétorqua-t-il, un rougissement traitre venant colorer ses pommettes saillantes.

« Après qui soupires-tu ainsi ? N'essaye pas de le nier, Merlin. C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Le brun s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Il savait que le Prince ne le laisserait pas tranquille sans un semblant de réponse de sa part. Il choisit donc de ne révéler qu'une partie du problème.

« Une personne inaccessible et qui, de toute manière, ne répondrait pas favorablement à mes avances. Donc, il n'y a rien à ajouter, Sire. »

Le blond perdit son sourire et regarda presque tristement son valet.

« Je vois. J'avais donc vu juste quand je pensais que tu affectionnais Morgana. »

Un air de profonde incompréhension se peint sur le visage de Merlin.

« Quoi ? Non ! Vous vous méprenez, Sire ! Je… »

« Merlin. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler et je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mais tu sais bien qu'une relation entre elle et toi est impossible et je suis soulagé que tu sois si lucide sur la situation. Quand bien même elle t'aurait trouvé à son goût, cela n'aurait rien changé. »

Se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait pas détromper le Prince, le jeune sorcier décida finalement de saisir la chance de se sortir de cette conversation surréaliste. Il espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas en toucher un mot à la pupille du Roi.

« J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Arthur. Et je ne comptais pas tenter quoique ce soit à son égard. Maintenant, avec votre permission, je vais me retirer pour la nuit puisque j'ai fini mon travail. »

« Bien sûr. Va dormir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous refasses un malaise comme l'autre jour parce que tu ne te reposes pas assez. Soit là demain matin à la première heure. Bonne nuit, Merlin. »

« Bonne nuit, Arthur. »

Sur ces mots, il franchit la porte de la chambre et une fois dans le couloir, se permit de respirer. Il l'avait échappé belle. La propension du Prince à être trop sûr de lui et de ses déductions avait encore une fois joué en sa faveur. Il rejoignit donc Gaïus qui l'attendait pour dîner. Le vieil homme resta étrangement silencieux pendant tout le repas. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui veut poser une question, mais qui n'ose pas. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Merlin espérait vraiment que non. Mais après tout, à qui d'autre pouvait-il en parler ? Au grand Dragon ? Il entendait déjà son rire dans sa tête. Mais malgré une intense réflexion, il ne trouva pas de manière convenable d'aborder le sujet. Il remit donc cette discussion à plus tard, prit congé et alla se coucher. En espérant s'endormir rapidement.

Comme il s'y attendait, le sommeil l'abandonna lâchement. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et refusait de le laisser en paix. Son corps voulait Arthur et il n'avait cure de tous les obstacles qu'il y avait entre eux. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était vraiment une passade finalement. Jamais auparavant il n'avait désiré si fort quelqu'un. Soupirant de dépit et renonçant à dormir, il se leva d'un geste énervé et alla voir si son mentor était encore levé. Il le trouva sur le point de se coucher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Merlin ? » Le questionna-t-il à la vue de son air déconfit.

« J'ai besoin de me confier. J'en perds le sommeil, Gaïus. »

« Viens par là. » L'invita le vieil homme en se dirigeant vers la table, attrapant une carafe de vin et deux verres au passage. Le jeune sorcier excepta l'invitation et s'installa en face du médecin.

« J'ai bien vu que quelque chose te tracassait ces derniers jours, mais que tu avais manifestement du mal à te confier. Dis-moi tout. »

Le plus jeune prit une longue inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Disons que mon regard sur une certaine personne a changé et que je ne sais pas comment gérer la chose. »

« Qu'entends-tu par « changer » ? » Demanda Gaïus en leur versant à chacun une coupe de vin.

« Depuis quelque temps, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voyais plus cette personne comme un ami. »

Le vieil homme s'étouffa dans son verre.

« Tu as bien dit « UN » ami ? »

Le brun sursauta, prenant conscience de ce qui lui avait échappé. Pour toute réponse il rougit et fuit le regard de son vis-à-vis.

« Merlin. Es-tu en train de parler de qui je crois que tu es en train de parler ? » Le médecin lui prit la main, se voulant rassurant.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu penses à qui ? »

« À un certain blond aux yeux bleus de notre connaissance. »

Le sorcier rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Tu as vraiment un don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles. Tu le sais ça ? » Répondit ironiquement le physicien.

« Il n'y a rien de drôle, Gaïus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! En plus, il a remarqué que mon comportement était étrange et en est venu à la conclusion stupide que c'était Morgana qui m'intéressait ! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui enlever cette fausse idée de la tête. Maintenant, il croit que je soupire après elle. Je suis une fois de plus dans un pétrin pas possible. Sauf que cette fois je ne vois aucune issue. »

Le jeune homme semblait désespéré.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu sais. Il y a peu de chance que quoique soit de bon, sorte de cette histoire. Mais, concrètement, as-tu des sentiments pour lui ? »

La question le prit quelque peu de court.

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. De toute façon, tout est de la faute de cette foutue chaleur ! Sans cette canicule, je n'en serais pas là. »

« Tu ne pas mettre tout ça sur le compte du climat, Merlin. Ça a fait remonter à la surface des choses enfouies, surement, mais ça serait arrivé, tôt ou tard. Arthur déclenche de fortes émotions en toi, depuis que tu le connais. Tu l'as d'abord viscéralement détesté, puis tu lui es finalement devenu plus loyal que le meilleur de ses chevaliers. Tu l'as ensuite considéré comme un ami très cher. Ce qui arrive n'est que la suite logique de tout cela finalement. Je n'en suis pas vraiment étonné à vrai dire. Honnêtement, j'ai toujours aimé à penser que le jeune Prince te voyait comme un ami, bien plus qu'un simple serviteur. Évidemment il ne peut pas trop le montrer en public. Alors, qui sait, peut-être que… »

« Peut-être que quoi, Gaïus ? Peut-être qu'il me trouve à son goût ? Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne suis rien d'autre pour lui que le pire servant qu'il n'est jamais eut, comme il me le rappelle souvent. Il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis vraiment et de tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce royaume, pour lui, pour le Roi ! À quoi bon en parler de toute façon ? Il n'y a rien à débattre. Je suis un homme et un simple serviteur. Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas à un futur roi. Je suis peut-être sa destinée, Gaïus, mais tant que tout le monde l'ignore à par toi, je ne suis personne. »

Le brun était au bord des larmes et son père adoptif, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ne put que venir à ses côtés et le serrer dans ses bras. Lui donnant l'épaule dont il avait besoin pour pleurer. Il se dit qu'un être aussi pur et bon que Merlin, ne méritait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

De l'autre côté de la porte du laboratoire, Arthur, abasourdit, en oublia le somnifère qu'il était venu demander au médecin, car la chaleur l'empêchait de dormir et s'en retourna dans sa chambre comme un automate, la tête pleine de questions.


	7. Chapter 7 : Bouillonnement

**Chapitre 7 : Bouillonnement**

Merlin ne fut pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Arthur tourna et retourna les paroles de son serviteur, dans sa tête, pendant des heures. Il n'avait pas saisi grand-chose à cette histoire de destinée et de tout ce que le brun avait soi-disant fait pour le royaume. Mais il avait très bien compris le reste. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses en réalité. Étrangement, il n'était même pas fâché. Choqué était plus le mot. Une chose était sûre, celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la vie privée de son servant. Il ne s'était pas étonné une seule fois de ne jamais le voir accompagné ou intéressé par qui que ce soit. Avec le recule, ça lui semblait bizarre maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à s'enticher de lui de la sorte ? Si Arthur était honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il avait aperçu l'autre jour ne lui avait pas déplu. Et la vérité, c'est que son état plus que gênant de l'autre matin était en partie dû au regard brûlant de Merlin sur lui, qu'il avait surpris en se réveillant. Mais Arthur n'était pas homme à se remettre en question. Il savait que son père avait eu une jeunesse quelque peu débridée avant de connaitre sa femme, mais le jeune Prince avait des principes et n'avait jamais été partisan de profiter de son statut pour amadouer et profiter du corps des gens à son service. Il ne pouvait pas décemment être vu à la taverne avec certains chevaliers et de toute manière, les filles de joie n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il s'était donc résigné à attendre son mariage prochain pour enfin goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. Il n'était pas innocent pour autant, loin s'en faut, mais sa ligne de conduite irréprochable, de ce côté-là, l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart du monde. Les seuls amis qu'il avait le droit d'avoir devaient être des nobles. Et encore, il ne devait pas en être trop proche, car le royaume n'était jamais à l'abri d'un coup d'État. Morgana avait été sa seule vraie compagnie depuis son enfance, mais voyant celle-ci comme une sœur, il ne lui avait jamais porté un intérêt autre qu'amical. En parlant d'elle, comment avait-il pu être aveugle au point de croire que le brun lui portait un quelconque intérêt ? En même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il gardait sans arrêt un œil sur elle pour une raison qui lui échappé. En attendant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir régler cette histoire. Il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps de faire comme s'il ne savait rien et regarder Merlin souffrir. Réfléchir maintenant à une manière d'aborder le sujet n'allait pas l'aider à dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser trainer ça une journée de plus. Dès demain matin, ils auraient une discussion.

Le jour arriva trop vite au goût d'Arthur, mais Merlin, allégé d'un poids depuis qu'il s'était confié à Gaïus, entra dans la chambre d'assez bonne humeur. Il perdit cependant toute sa superbe en avisant le regard sombre et cerné du Prince, qui n'avait manifestement pas dormi.

« Vous avez une tête affreuse ce matin, Arthur. La chaleur est si insupportable que ça pour vous ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Si seulement ce n'était que ça. » Fut la réponse énigmatique de blond.

Quelque peu perplexe de ne pas se faire rembarrer pour son manque de tact, le sorcier prit un air inquiet, posa le petit déjeuner sur la table et s'approcha du lit, où restait prostré son maitre.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Sire ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais sachez que vous pouvez m'en parler si vous en ressentez le besoin. »

Le Prince soupira lourdement.

« Ce sont plus tes affaires que les miennes justement. »

« Je ne vous suis pas. » Merlin était de plus en plus préoccupé par le discours incompréhensible du blond. Avait-il manqué un épisode ?

« Évidemment que tu ne me suis pas. Tu ne sais pas que je suis au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi, Arthur ? »

« Hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller demander un somnifère à Gaïus. »

Le brun pâli subitement. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« Je me suis donc rendu jusqu'à son laboratoire, mais une fois devant la porte, j'ai entendu que vous étiez en grande discussion. J'allais frapper quand j'ai compris que vous parliez de moi et… »

« Qu'avez-vous entendu au juste ? » Questionna brusquement Merlin.

« Des choses que j'aurais préféré ignorer. »

« Vous les auriez ignorés si vous n'écoutiez pas aux portes ! » Hurla presque le sorcier, indigné.

« Je ne te permets pas d'élever le ton devant moi, Merlin ! Rappelle-toi où est ta place. Ce château est mien et tout ce qui s'y passe me regarde ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier de m'être trouvé là ! » Répondit-il fermement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sire. Je sais parfaitement où est ma place. Maintenant, avec votre permission, je vais vous laisser vous restaurer. Gaïus a besoin de moi ce matin. » Répliqua froidement le brun, blessé, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Une dernière chose. Peu importe la manière, mais débrouille-toi pour que cela cesse. »

Dos au Prince, une main sur la poignée, le brun préféra ne pas répondre et sortir de la pièce.

La porte n'était pas encore refermée qu'Arthur regrettait déjà de s'être emporté. Il s'en voulait de lui reprocher ses sentiments comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Il était trop sous tension pour réfléchir convenablement. Quand Merlin reviendrait pour l'heure du déjeuner, il ferait une chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'excuserait. Il avait beau ne jamais être tombé amoureux lui-même, il savait à quel point cela pouvait s'abattre sur vous, telle la foudre, sans qu'on n'y puisse rien. Il attendit donc patiemment le retour de son servant tout en vaquant à ses obligations.

Merlin, lui, n'avait en réalité rien à faire pour Gaïus. C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour fuir sans en avoir l'air. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul dans le laboratoire, attendant le retour de son mentor en se rongeant les ongles plus que jamais. C'est dans cet état que le retrouva le vieil homme, une heure plus tard.

« Merlin ? Tu n'es pas avec Arthur ce matin ? » Questionna-t-il, surpris de le découvrir là.

« Il sait tout, Gaïus. » Annonça platement le sorcier. Ne pensant pas que ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées.

« Tout ? Comment ça tout ? Il t'a vu faire de la magie ? » Demanda le médecin, au bord de la panique.

« Quoi ? Non ! Tout va bien de ce côté-là. Mais Arthur était venu chercher une potion pour dormir hier soir. Et… »

« Et ? » L'incita-t-il à continuer, se remettant de ses émotions.

« Et il nous a entendu parler, Gaïus ! »

« Oh… » Le vieil homme resta sans voix.

« Oui, oh ! Et tu penses bien qu'il l'a mal pris. Je me suis fait envoyer paitre en beauté et il m'a parfaitement rappelé où était ma place. Monsieur le Prince veut que cela cesse ! Comme si je pouvais décider de quoi que ce soit ! Comme si je contrôlais…_ça_ ! »

Le brun s'était levé durant sa tirade, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour appuyer ses propos. Son mentor le regardait sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur accueil la chose avec une grande joie, mais tout de même. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi blessant.

« Calme-toi, Merlin. Écoute, le connaissant, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. La colère et la peur nous font parfois dire et faire des choses que l'ont regrette ensuite. Attends au moins la fin de la journée. Tu pourrais être surpris. »

Le jeune homme se rassit et soupira lourdement.

« Au moins pour ce matin, si on te demande où je suis, tu peux dire que tu m'as envoyé chercher des plantes dans la forêt ? S'il te plaît, Gaïus. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelques heures pour me calmer. »

« Bien sûr. Va dans ta chambre te reposer. Il fait bien trop chaud pour s'agiter ainsi. »

Son protégé lui fit un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son lit, d'un pas lourd.


	8. Chapter 8 : Elan

**Chapitre 8 : Elan**

Arthur tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis des heures. Merlin c'était débrouillé pour qu'un autre serviteur s'occupe de son déjeuner. L'après-midi était donc bien entamé et il n'avait toujours pas recroisait le brun. Il était donc rendu à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, ruminant ses pensées. Se remettre en question n'était pas chose aisée pour le Prince. Élevé dans le principe que c'était aux autres de s'adapter à lui et de se plier à sa vision des choses, remettre en cause son propre jugement était un effort exceptionnel. Il y avait d'un côté, son devoir. L'inconvenance de la situation face à son rang. Et de l'autre, simplement Arthur. Qui n'était pas totalement insensible au charme de son servant. Il avait l'impression de virer schizophrène, de ne plus savoir qui il était réellement. Jamais auparavant, ses désirs en tant qu'individu ne s'étaient opposés de la sorte à ce qu'on attendait d'un Prince héritier. Il devait normalement épouser la fille d'un seigneur, monter sur le trône et avoir un fils. Sa vie était déjà toute tracée et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Et s'enticher d'un homme, même un noble, sonnerait le glas de sa lignée. Il en était conscient et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il se rendit enfin compte, qu'être roi, c'était aussi sacrifier ses propres rêves sur l'autel de la gloire. Il avait déjà songé, une fois la couronne sur sa tête, à changer certaines choses. Comme le premier code de Camelot, pour que jamais plus, des hommes comme Lancelot soient obligé de mentir pour avoir une chance de servir avec honneur le pays. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus choisir de modifier les lois pour son propre avantage et ainsi affaiblir le royaume. Un bon roi était aussi et surtout un souverain qui faisait passer l'intérêt du peuple avant le sien. Il était donc dans une impasse. Déchiré en deux par son cœur et sa raison qui allaient dans des directions opposées. Il avait besoin de se confier. D'avoir un point de vu extérieur et objectif. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Gaïus. Un homme sage et réfléchie. Mais il se rappela alors qu'il était avant tout le confident de Merlin et il refusa de le mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Morgana, depuis son retour, n'était plus vraiment la même et leur relation en était grandement affectée. Il la raya également de sa liste. Son père n'était même pas une option. Sir Leon effleura son esprit, mais étaient-ils assez proche pour aborder ce genre de sujet ? Il ne pensait pas. C'est dans ces moments là que sa mère lui manquait le plus et qu'il se rappelait à quel point il était seul. Les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient à l'horizon et comme il le craignait, Merlin ne vint pas. Un serviteur quelconque lui apporta son dîner, auquel il toucha à peine. Une tristesse profonde l'envahit alors qu'il se couchait. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil et pas uniquement à cause de cette chaleur étouffante.

Merlin de son côté avait passé sa journée à s'occuper comme il le pouvait. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour éviter Arthur. De chercher des herbes pour Gaïus à polir l'armure du Prince à l'armurerie. Il rentra donc, le soir tombé, quelque peu épuisé mais soulagé d'avoir retardé d'au moins un jour leur confrontation. Il savait que le blond en serait d'autant plus énervé, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'affronter. C'est donc d'une humeur mitigée qu'il rejoint son mentor à table pour un dîner léger. Le vieil homme meubla la conversation, comprenant que son protégé avait besoin de réfléchir seul à la situation. Quand il aurait envie de se confier, il le ferait. Il avait observé le manège du jeune homme toute la journée et savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait toujours pas discuté avec le Prince. Il aurait aimé lui dire que retarder l'inévitable n'amené jamais rien de bon, mais il présumait que ses paroles seraient inutiles. Il se contenta donc de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit quand il se retira dans sa chambre.

Le Prince dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il rêvait de Merlin. Dans son songe, Camelot était en feu, attaqué par on ne sait qui. La situation semblait catastrophique et les morts nombreux. Il était là, seul, au milieu de la cour jonchée de cadavres. Il sentit un profond désespoir l'envahir quand il se retrouva face à une femme encapuchonnée, qu'il eu l'impression de reconnaître sans arriver à mettre un nom dessus. Sentant une présence sur sa droite, il se tourna, remarquant enfin Merlin qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait aucun son. Il était cependant évident qu'il s'adressait à l'inconnue d'une manière tout à fait hostile. Le brun se tourna finalement vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'or et Arthur le trouva magnifique. Le danger, jusque là omniprésent, disparu. Le jeune Prince sentit alors une puissance vibrer autour de lui et cela l'effraya sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se réveilla en sursaut en criant le nom de son serviteur.

Merlin, qui s'était enfin endormit, fût violemment arraché aux bras de Morphée par une voix bien connue, hurlant son nom. Un écho raisonnait encore à ses oreilles, mais parcourant du regard sa petite chambre, il constata qu'il était seul. Avait-il rêvé ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva, s'habilla et sorti le plus discrètement possible du laboratoire. Il se dirigea dans l'obscurité, vers les quartiers du Prince, évitant les gardes et restant dans l'ombre. Arrivé à destination, il resta longuement devant la porte close, à tergiverser. La ronde de nuit n'allait pas tarder à repasser par là, il devait se décider rapidement. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Arthur, il n'était jamais sûr de lui. S'il entrait et qu'il le trouvait en train de dormir ? Il n'aurait pas l'air malin s'il le réveillait. Quelle explication fournirait-il ? En même temps, s'il y avait vraiment un problème et qu'il repartait sans rien faire, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Alors Merlin ouvrit doucement la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillé. La pièce était plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit et le silence y régnait en maître. Il allait faire demi-tour aussi vite qu'il était venu, rassuré par le calme environnant, quand il aperçu enfin le blond. Il ne dormait manifestement pas. Debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin, il était si accaparé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu entrer le sorcier. Se sentant de trop, le brun se dirigea prestement vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Merlin ? »

Le susnommé sursauta violemment. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que la vérité.

« J'ai cru…j'ai eu l'intuition qu'il y avait un problème. »

Il attendit une remarque acide sur ses fameux pressentiments. Mais elle ne vint pas. A la place, Arthur se tourna vers lui et s'avança doucement dans sa direction. Effaçant en quelques enjambées, la distance qui les séparait. Quand le blond ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, il vit, à la lumière de la Lune, les sillons creusés par ses larmes, sur ses joues. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleuré avant. Arthur n'était pas le genre d'homme à se lamenter. L'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement dans la pièce. Ils restèrent une éternité à se contempler dans le silence de la nuit. Merlin fit un pas hésitant vers lui, puis un autre. Finalement c'est le Prince qui combla l'espace restant et qui le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra avec une telle force contre lui que le sorcier cru qu'il allait lui rompre le dos. Il sentit des perles salées et silencieuses mouiller son cou alors il referma ses bras autour de se corps pourtant tellement plus puissant que le sien. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils firent passer tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire dans cette étreinte. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, puis Arthur reprit la maîtrise de lui-même. Relâchant doucement son serviteur, il s'éloigna suffisamment de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il murmura un simple « Merci, Merlin. » d'une voix rendu roque par l'émotion, l'embrassa sur le front et s'en retourna vers son lit. Prenant conscience que ce moment hors du temps était passé, le brun s'en retourna chez lui sans plus tarder.


	9. Chapter 9 : Exaltation

Chapitre 9 : Exaltation

Merlin se réveilla tôt. Il gardait un souvenir flou de cette nuit et pensait avoir rêvé. Mais Gaïus, lui faisant savoir qu'il l'avait entendu rentrer au milieu de la nuit, le ramena à la réalité. Ainsi, cette scène n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il en fit alors le récit détaillé autour d'un frugal petit déjeuner.

« Tu dis que tu l'as entendu t'appeler dans ton sommeil ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Après tout, nous sommes liés, si j'en crois Kilgharrah. Alors, peut-être que s'il est vraiment mal ou en danger, j'ai le pouvoir de le sentir. »

« Sans doute. Mais il n'a pas trouvé plus étrange que ça que tu sois là ? »

« Tu aurais dû le voir. Il avait l'air si bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a mit dans cet état mais il n'était certainement pas en mesure de réfléchir à l'incongruité de ma présence. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

Son mentor acquiesça silencieusement. Merlin espérait seulement, qu'à la lumière du jour, Arthur ne lui en voudrait pas d'être venu. Peut-être que, comme lui un peu plus tôt, il croirait à un rêve et n'en parlerait même pas. Il n'avait qu'à se comporter le plus normalement possible et avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de conversation gênante. Puis il se souvint soudainement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes deux jours auparavant. Il se prit à espérer alors, qu'il se souvienne clairement de cette nuit. Sans plus se mettre en retard, il partit pour les cuisines. Il était temps qu'il reprenne du service.

Le Prince, lui, se réveilla avec les idées plus claires que jamais. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et il se surprit à sourire. « J'ai eu l'intuition qu'il y avait un problème. » Son serviteur ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Malgré la manière dont il l'avait traité, il s'était précipité à son chevet au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il avait eu un simple pressentiment. Il était en train de se dire qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'attention, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées, portant un plateau. Il se déchargea de son fardeau sur la table et se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjour, Sire. Je vois que vous êtes déjà réveillé. » Dit-il simplement, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Quel sens de l'observation, Merlin. » Rétorqua ironiquement le Prince.

A cette réplique, les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent franchement et ses yeux pétillèrent. Il avait retrouvé son Arthur. Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme se tourna, laissant le temps au blond de sortir de sous le drap et d'enfiler un pantalon. Il sursauta de nouveau quand il sentit soudain, deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, un torse musclé se coller à son dos et un souffle brulant près de son oreille droite.

« Ne va surtout pas croire que j'ai oublié, Merlin. » Murmura le Prince.

« Loin de moi cette idée, Arthur. » Répondit-il, un tremblement dans la voix.

« Tu m'en vois rassuré. J'ai abandonné l'idée de comprendre comment, une fois de plus, tu as su que j'avais besoin de toi, mais je tiens à te remercier de nouveau. »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose, Sire. » Rétorqua le brun, toujours emprisonné dans l'étreinte du blond.

« C'était important pour moi. »

Le jeune sorcier sentit alors un léger baiser dans son cou. Un soupire de contentement lui échappa et il rougit violemment. Le Prince, semblant trouver ça très drôle, le relâcha enfin et s'attabla devant son repas.

Les joues empourprées, Merlin s'empressa de s'occuper pour dissiper son malaise. Il rangea la chambre, arrangea le lit et sortit des vêtements propres de l'armoire. La journée commença donc dans une entente retrouvée et le sourire radieux de jeune sorcier ne quitta pas son visage jusqu'au soir. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu mais seul Gaïus osa finalement l'interroger quand ils se retrouvèrent pour le dîner.

« J'en conclue que vous avez enfin discuté et que le malaise est dissipé. »

« Discuter est un bien grand mot, Gaïus. Mais les choses sont redevenues telle qu'elles étaient avant. » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Le vieil homme pensa « un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière » mais s'abstint finalement de toute remarque et préféra partager la bonne humeur retrouvée de son protégé.

Ainsi, les jours se succédèrent dans la plus profonde normalité, si l'on oubliait cette canicule que ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Une semaine passa sans incident notable. Le jeune Prince et son valet, trop heureux de leur complicité regagnée, firent l'autruche quant au fait que rien avait été dit et que rien n'était réglé en sommes. Et, inévitablement, une forte tension vint doucement s'insinuer entre eux. L'un était à cran, l'autre troublé. Leur accord tacite de silence s'étiolait au fil des heures. Jusqu'au point de rupture. Cela se produit lors d'un évènement tout à fait anodin. Aussi quotidien que manger ou dormir. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient derrière le paravent de la chambre princière, l'un préparant l'autre pour son entrainement avec les chevaliers. Merlin se tenait derrière Arthur qui était uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il voyait clairement les muscles de son dos tendus à l'extrême. Ces derniers jours, la proximité de son servant était devenue difficile à supporter. Il ne savait pas bien s'il avait envie de frapper le brun ou de le prendre dans ses bras. Inconscient d'être la cause de l'exaspération du Prince, Merlin fit l'erreur de demander s'il y avait un problème.

« Oui ! Toi ! » Fut la réponse à laquelle il eut droit.

« Qu'ai-je fais de mal, Sire ? » Demanda-il, déconcerté par la soudaine violence des propos.

Il se retrouva, sans préavis, durement plaqué au mur par deux bras puissant.

« Tu es là ! Tu respires, tu parles, tu existes ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ! »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension et le regard blessé de son serviteur, le blond craqua.

« Tu ne vois pas que je deviens fou ? »

Le brun voulu répondre, mais une bouche venant se plaquer sur la sienne, l'en empêcha. Il perdit, alors, le peu de contrôle qu'il avait cru avoir sur lui-même et répondit à ce baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de son Prince et sa langue vint caresser sa consoeur dans une bataille acharnée pour la domination. Puis, aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, les lèvres chaudes du Prince l'abandonnèrent et il fut rejeté sans ménagement. Il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre la porte claquer, se laissa glisser à terre, ses jambes ne le portant plus et laissa libre court à ses larmes.


	10. Chapter 10 : Brûlure

Chapitre 10 : Brûlure

Arthur fulminait. Il parcourrait les couloirs du château d'un pas rageur, sans but précis, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile et une tunique qu'il avait eue la présence d'esprit d'attraper avant de fuir sa chambre. Si son père le croisait habillé de la sorte, il allait en prendre pour son grade. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune explication valable à fournir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se réfugia dans une pièce vide, donnant à Merlin le temps de quitter les lieux. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il revint sur ses pas en priant pour que le brun soit allé se réfugier chez Gaïus. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et fut soulagé de la trouver vide. Il put enfin laisser libre court à sa rage. En peu de temps, ses affaires furent aussi en désordre que ses idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ! Il pensait le problème réglé ! Il pensait... il se mentait à lui-même. Et ce constat n'arrangea pas son humeur. Alertés par le bruit, les grades en poste dans le couloir allèrent prestement chercher Sir Leon, n'étant pas sûr eux-mêmes de la marche à suivre. Le chevalier, qui accourut le plus vite possible, le trouva à genou par terre, en sueur, au milieu d'une pagaille incommensurable. Il ordonna aux gardes de sortir et de ne laisser entrer personne. Il s'approcha prudemment du Prince, visiblement confus.

« Arthur ? C'est Leon. Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva vers lui un regard indescriptible et le chevalier compris qu'il ne parlerait pas maintenant. Il l'aida donc à rejoindre son lit. Une fois le Prince installait, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Deux gardes vont rester devant votre porte. Ils veilleront à ce qu'on ne vous dérange pas. Je vais de ce pas vous faire porter pâle. Quand vous serez près à en parler, sachez que je suis là, Sire. Je peux faire venir Gaïus si vous le souhaitez. »

Pour toute réponse, Arthur secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Bien. Je vais au moins demander à Merlin de ranger tout ça. »

« Non ! »

Le chevalier sursauta. Le Prince se reprit.

« Non. N'importe qui, mais pas lui. »

« Très bien, Arthur. Comme vous voudrez. Je m'occupe de tout. Reposez-vous. Je viendrai prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard. » Répondit Leon, sans poser plus de questions.

« Merci, Leon. »

Le plus âgé s'inclina respectueusement et sortit de la pièce, laissant le Prince seul avec ses tourments.

Merlin, de son côté, ne s'était pas réfugié chez Gaïus, comme l'avais présumé Arthur. Non, il était dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le chercher, pour le moment. Dans cette clairière isolée, pas si loin du château, mais à l'abri des regards. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, il appela le seul être sur Terre capable de le comprendre pleinement. Levant la tête vers le ciel, offrant son visage au soleil implacable, il convoqua Kilgharrah, dans celle langue ancestrale qu'est celle des Dragons. Puis il patienta. Il se demandait si son ami était loin de Camelot, quand un bruit l'aile attira son attention. La créature majestueuse atterrit avec grâce sur la surface herbeuse et inclina son immense tête en guise de salut.

« Bonjour, jeune sorcier. Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Il sentait la détresse profonde de son jeune maître, à travers leur lien. Mais il savait aussi qu'Arthur n'était en danger de mort imminent. Alors, il patienta, observant l'humain qui avait manifestement du mal à trouver ses mots. Le brun s'assit finalement sur un rocher et lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Kilgharrah ne fut nullement surpris. Il était un Dragon, et comme tous ceux de son espèce avant lui, il détenait tous les secrets du passé et du futur. Et les destinées du futur roi d'Albion et du jeune sorcier étaient liées, de toutes les manières qui soient. Comme tous les Dragons, il parlait toujours par énigmes. Cela laissait à son maitre un certain libre-arbitre. Il pourrait aussi bien lui exposer les faits clairement, comme ils se produiraient quoiqu'il fasse. Mais il n'aurait pas tiré toutes ses leçons de ses erreurs, s'il l'avait fait. Il s'était donc bien garder de préciser tout ce qu'être « les deux faces d'une même pièce » impliquait. Mais le jeune humain se tournait de nouveau vers lui pour avoir des réponses qu'il ne pouvait lui fournir que partiellement. Il accéda tout de même à sa requête et lui révéla enfin que son âme et celle d'Arthur étaient également unies de cette manière. Il lui reprocha longuement de lui avoir caché cette information, mais la colère du jeune homme n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers lui. Il en voulait à Arthur, il s'en voulait à lui-même, il en voulait au destin. Petit à petit, il se calma et pour la première fois, Kilgharrah fit un geste affectueux envers son maitre. Il approcha son imposant museau du visage du jeune homme, qui comprit l'intention et referma comme il put ses maigres bras autour de sa majestueuse tête. Il ferma ses yeux bleus et posa sa joue contre les écailles brillantes. Ils restèrent là longuement, la créature, dernière de son espèce, partageant la peine du dernier Maître des Dragons sur cette terre.

Une fois son ami repartit, Merlin se décida à rentrer au château. Il ne retournerait pas voir Arthur tant que celui-ci ne le convoquerait pas. Il en avait marre d'être toujours celui qui faisait des efforts. Il savait qu'il était un peu de mauvaise foi, au fond. Le Prince était tout de même revenu vers lui la semaine dernière. Il l'avait de nouveau accepté dans son sillage malgré ce qu'il avait découvert. Mais en réalité, Merlin était loin de se douter que la moindre réciprocité de la part du blond était possible. Force lui était de constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Ce baiser expliquait pas mal de choses en réalité. Les regards ambigus qu'il avait interceptés par le passé, ses mains qui s'attardaient trop longtemps sur lui. Mais aussi sa colère, parfois. Surement dû au fait que leur idylle était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Trop de barrières entre eux. Il n'y avait pas que la différence de rangs. La véritable nature du jeune sorcier devait rester secrète et pour cela il devait continuer à mentir. On ne pouvait pas bâtir une relation sur un si gros mensonge. Si Arthur le découvrait, au mieux il le bannirait dans le plus grand secret, au pire il le dénoncerait au Roi qui le condamnerait à mort. De plus, Arthur n'était pas n'importe quel noble. Le Prince héritier de Camelot ne pouvait décemment pas avoir une liaison avec une personne issue d'une classe inférieure et encore moins un homme. Mais d'un autre côté, Kilgharrah semblait croire que cela faisait également partie de leur destin commun. Devait-il alors garder espoir et croire que ce qui doit arriver, arrivera quelque soient les obstacles que ce monde obtus jettera sur leur route. Il était tellement facile de se laisser aller à avoir la foi. Merlin soupira de dépit quand les portes du château s'offrir à sa vue. Il se rendit au laboratoire de Gaïus, pour voir si le vieil homme avait du travail pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler du baiser. Il aviserait une fois en face de son mentor.

Arthur, de son côté, remettait toute son existence en question. Il renonçait, au fil des heures, à l'idée d'être heureux s'il se pliait à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce baiser, quoique bref et empreint de désespoir, avait été le plus intense de sa courte vie. Pas qu'il y en eut beaucoup et aucun n'avait été dicté par autre chose que de la curiosité. Mais Merlin était différent. Ils étaient tous les deux des écorchés vifs, rongés par la solitude et la perte d'êtres chers. Le brun, énigmatique, était un être à fleur de peau, semblant parfois sur le point de dire quelque chose, pour se raviser ensuite. C'est ce mystère qui attirait le Prince, comme une flamme dont il ne faut pas trop s'approcher. Et il avait fini, immanquablement, par s'y brûler. Ils devaient absolument avoir une conversation, une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre les choses à plat, s'ouvrir complètement. Plus de secret, plus de non-dit. Oui, il irait le chercher, où qu'il se soit caché, pour lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se leva, plus déterminé que jamais, s'habilla, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et se prépara à sortir. Quand soudain, le bruit assourdissant du tocsin fit vibrer les murs du château.


	11. Chapter 11 : Flamme

Chapitre 11 : Flamme

Merlin était déjà dans le laboratoire de Gaïus quand l'alarme retentit. Il se précipita dehors pour voir ce qu'il en était. Les gardes semblaient chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait pas d'ennemi en vue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa son mentor sur une coursive.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Gaïus ? » L'interrogea-t-il prestement.

« Morgana a disparu. S'imaginant un nouvel enlèvement, Uther a tout de suite fait donner l'alerte. » Le renseigna le vieil homme.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de dépit. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que depuis son retour au château, la pupille du Roi, en réalité sa fille biologique, faisait semblant de donner le change. Qu'en vérité elle haïssait Uther et attendait la meilleure occasion pour le tuer et prendre sa place sur le trône. Mais sans preuve, ils avaient dû se contenter de la garder à l'œil en espérant qu'elle renonce à ses sombres desseins. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas perdu de temps et il avait déjà dû contrecarrer une fois ses projets de meurtre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la laisser mourir cette nuit-là, quand il l'avait mortellement blessée sans le vouloir. Mais il n'avait pas supporté de voir Arthur souffrir. Alors il l'avait sauvée. Puis finalement, avait réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne poignarde le Roi dans son sommeil. Mais maintenant, elle s'était enfuie, surement dans l'intention de rejoindre Morgause, sa « sœur » et l'armée de Cenred, pour faire tomber le royaume. L'attaque était surement imminente, mais il ne pouvait prévenir personne. La frustration le tenaillait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se contenter de raconter à Arthur tout ce qu'il savait en espérant qu'il le croit sur parole. Vu l'état de leurs relations ces derniers jours, il avait surtout peur de finir dans un cachot. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver sur la touche si Camelot devait subir un siège. Il n'y avait donc rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

La nuit tomba finalement et une fraîcheur soudaine avec elle. La canicule semblait prendre fin par un étrange coup du sort. Comme si la froideur dans le cœur du Roi, d'être de nouveau séparé de sa « fille » chérie, contaminait tout le royaume. Subitement, le tonnerre gronda et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été un soulagement, mais en vue des évènements, ça ne fit qu'accentuer la tension environnante. Merlin n'était pas retourné voir le Prince. Il était à table, avec Gaïus, triturant sa nourriture, en attendant que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête. Dire qu'il se sentait inutile était un euphémisme. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude. Arthur et ses chevaliers terrassaient, en quelques coups d'épée, les menaces ordinaires, mais face à deux sorcières précédées d'une armée entière, face à la magie, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le jeune homme craignait que le moment de se révéler soit venu et une terreur sans nom le cloua sur sa chaise, à cette idée. Il avait besoin de réponses, mais n'avait certainement pas le temps d'aller en chercher auprès du grand dragon. Il savait, qu'une fois de plus, il devrait suivre son instinct et prier pour que tout se termine bien.

De son côté, Arthur rongeait son frein. Avec ses hommes, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à fouiller les alentours. De la ville haute à la ville basse, des remparts à la forêt environnante, mais ils étaient rentrés bredouilles. Le Roi s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis des heures. Il semblait enfin prendre conscience de ce que le Prince craignait depuis des semaines. À savoir que Morgana n'était jamais vraiment revenu. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait senti en grand changement en elle et il était intimement persuadé qu'elle était parti d'elle-même et non sous la contrainte. Pour quelle raison et dans quel but, il l'ignorait. Mais il sentait une menace proche peser dans l'air ambiant. Une intuition, comme dirait Merlin. Son rêve de l'autre nuit n'y était pas étranger. Ce cauchemar qu'il avait passé sous silence et qui revenait le tourmenter à l'instant. Le rapport entre les deux n'était pas clair mais il y avait un lien qui échappait encore à sa compréhension. Incapable de tenir en place et son père étant momentanément hors course, il prit l'initiative de renforcer la garde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il écoutait son pressentiment, à défaut d'autre chose. Il se sentait quelque peu dépassé par les évènements, ayant plus l'habitude de suivre les ordres que de les donner, bien qu'il soit à la tête des chevaliers. Les directives venaient toujours plus ou moins de son père et il ne faisait que les appliquer. Mais en cette minute, il semblait être le seul à s'inquiéter. Il se surprit soudainement à désirer la présence rassurante de Merlin à ses côtés. Ça lui faisait presque mal de ne pas le voir alors, sans plus y réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'officine du médecin de la cour.

Merlin était en train de débarrasser la table, bien qu'ils n'aient presque rien mangé, l'un comme l'autre, quand la porte s'ouvrir sur un Prince visiblement nerveux. Ne s'attendant pas à une visite de sa part, le jeune sorcier cessa tous mouvements, pour poser un regard surpris sur le nouvel arrivant. Un silence pesant tomba et dans le but de désamorcer la situation, le vieil homme se porta volontaire pour prendre la parole.

« Des nouvelles de Morgana, Sire ? » Fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Le Prince fit simplement « non » de la tête.

« Quelque chose semble vous tracasser. Voulez-vous vous assoir et prendre un verre de vin. » Le physicien improvisait, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire pour que ces deux-là cessent de rester debout, figer sur place, sans rien dire.

« Je… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent enfin de la bouche du blond.

« Nous aussi. » Répondit immédiatement le brun, avant que Gaïus est put dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela sembla être la chose à dire car le Prince soupira de soulagement et prit enfin place aux côtés du médecin. Merlin les rejoint, s'asseyant face à eux. Ils s'observèrent longuement, visiblement anxieux.

« Vous savez ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Arthur.

Gaïus évita son regard, tandis que Merlin se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

« Nous pensons… nous sommes sûrs… » Commença le brun.

« Pourquoi est-elle partit ? » Le coupa le blond.

Merlin réfléchie un instant, le temps de trouver les mots.

« Parce qu'elle sait qu'Uther n'acceptera jamais ce qu'elle est réellement. » Enonça-t-il, l'air beaucoup plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

« Ce qu'elle est réellement. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ses cauchemars, l'incendie dans sa chambre… Morgana… est née avec la magie, Arthur. C'est une sorcière et elle était terrorisée en découvrant sa véritable nature. Elle l'a d'abord renié puis accepté puis quand elle a finalement appris qu'elle était votre demi-sœur, que son… votre père ne la reconnaîtrait pas et qu'il la ferait sûrement exécuter s'il apprenait pour ses dons, elle est passé du mauvais côté. Elle s'est laissé enrôler, corrompre, par la haine de Morgause pour Uther. Elle est persuadée d'être celle qui rendra sa place à la magie dans ce monde et que le trône il appartient. » Terminant ses explications, le jeune sorcier regarda Arthur, attendant anxieusement sa réaction.

Mais elle ne vint jamais. Le tocsin retentit de nouveau dans l'enceinte. Et cette fois-ci, des cris et le bruit métallique des fers qui se croisent l'accompagnaient.


	12. Chapter 12 : Feu

Chapitre 12 : Feu

Le Prince se précipita dans la cour du château, suivit de près par son valet et le médecin. La pluie avait cessé entre-temps et le vieil homme les quitta presque immédiatement pour secourir les premiers blessés. Les gardes de Camelot défendaient les fortifications contre l'attaque d'une armée, sur laquelle Arthur reconnut tout de suite les couleurs de Cenred. Pour une raison encore inconnue, les chevaliers semblaient en grande difficulté, comme dépassé, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant grandement entrainés à ce genre de situation. Puis le blond fit soudainement le rapprochement avec les révélations de Merlin sur Morgana. La magie, bien sûr, était la cause la plus probable de leur mise en échec. Le Prince et son serviteur s'entre regardèrent, partageant la même pensée. Cette bataille était perdue d'avance.

Le blond se mit alors en action. Il sonna la retraite dans la citadelle et ordonna qu'on mette le Roi en lieu sûr. Les deux sorcières ne devaient pas mettre la main sur lui. C'était sa priorité. Tandis que tout le monde se retirait, il prit avec lui ses meilleurs hommes pour barricader la porte de la tour qui serait, il le savait, il rempart dérisoire face à la menace. Merlin insista pour rester à ses côtés, plus inquiet que jamais pour la suite des évènements. Mais contre toutes attentes, une fois les troupes retiraient, un lourd silence tomba. Il sembla s'éterniser quand finalement, une voix trop connue retentit dans la nuit.

« Arthur ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Viens donc accueillir ta sœur comme il se doit ! »

La provocation résonna fortement dans la cour du château. À l'intérieur, le Prince retint sa respiration. S'il l'ignorait, elle prendrait la citadelle de force et s'il se montrait, il allait vers une mort certaine. Son regard croisa les yeux céruléens du brun, emplis de la même inquiétude. Merlin. Toujours présent, toujours courageux, presque suicidaire dans ses actions. Il était sa force, son pilier, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Sa main, glacée, effleura la sienne, lui redonnant la force qui lui manquait. Il n'était pas seul. D'un geste déterminé, il ouvrit les lourds battants et s'avança sur les pavés trempés de pluie. Stoppant net sa progression, il embrassa la scène du regard. Son rêve, sa vision, il le savait maintenant, prenait vie devant lui. Les remparts étaient en feu et au centre de ce cauchemar, se tenait Morgana, encapuchonnée sous une lourde cape rouge sang. Et comme dans son songe, Merlin se tenait à sa droite. Il le regarda, s'attendant à revoir cet éclat doré dans ses yeux, mais à la place, il fut choqué quand le brun prit la parole.

« Pourquoi, Morgana ? Pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités ? Pourquoi ne pas croire en Arthur et en des jours meilleurs où la magie sera de nouveau reconnue pour ce qu'elle est réellement ? »

Le jeune sorcier savait son sort scellé. Maintenant, quoi qu'il advienne, il devait jouer cartes sur table, il en était certain.

« Arthur est comme Uther, il hait la magie ! C'est mon destin de monter sur le trône et de rétablir les injustices ! Il est grand temps que quelqu'un agisse et je prendrais ce qui me revient de droit par la force s'il le faut ! » Furent les paroles pleines de colère de la sorcière.

Arthur regarda les deux protagonistes sans vraiment saisir les aboutissements de leur échange verbal surréaliste. Il comprenait à présent les motivations de la brune. Mais, la raison pour laquelle Merlin semblait persuadé qu'il réhabiliterait la sorcellerie une fois Roi, lui échappé totalement. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? N'avait-elle pas provoqué assez de malheurs dans sa vie ? N'avait-il pas croisé que la route de magiciens qui avaient voulu attenter à sa vie ou à celle de son père ? Il n'y avait eu que les druides pacifistes pour le faire quelques fois douter de son jugement, comme la nuit où il avait ramené le jeune Mordred auprès des siens. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et il ne comptait pas laisser le brun s'exprimer à sa place encore longtemps.

« Il a raison. Personne ne t'a jamais voulu de mal ici ! »

« Dis ça à celui qui m'a empoisonné ! » Riposta Morgana en regardant Merlin.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » Questionna le Prince, abasourdit.

« Je n'avais pas le choix ! » Se défendit immédiatement l'accusé. « Quand Morgause a jeté ce sort sur le château et que tout le monde dormait sauf elle. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était réveillée ! Elles étaient de mèche toutes les deux ! Et je devais la tuer pour lever le sortilège ! C'était le seul moyen et ça m'en a coûté de le faire ! »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, bon sang ! » Enragea Arthur.

« Parce qu'ensuite elle a disparu pendant une année ! Et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'ajouter cela à votre peine. De plus il aurait fallu que j'avoue ce que je savais sur elle et personne ne m'aurait cru. »

Devant avouer que le jeune homme avait raison, le blond tourna de nouveau sa colère contre sa demi-sœur.

« Tu prévoyais donc déjà de renverser le pouvoir à cette époque ? Je te faisais confiance ! Je croyais que nous étions proches toi et moi ! Mais cela fait bien longtemps que nous sommes devenus des étrangers, je m'en rends compte à présent. » Constata-t-il. Mais écoutant le maigre espoir qu'il restait de rétablir la paix il reprit la parole.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, Morgana. Je t'en prie, reprends tes esprits ! Merlin m'a tout expliqué ! Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi d'être ce que tu es. Je parlerai au Roi, il fera une exception pour toi ! Il tient trop à toi pour te mettre à mort ! Crois-moi ! »

Mais la brune rejeta sa proposition.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une exception pour moi ! J'ai déjà trop souffert de voir mourir les miens ! Il faut que cela cesse et je serai celle qui mettra fin à cette tyrannie ! »

Sur ces mots elle psalmodia un sort et le sol se mit à trembler violemment, mettant à mal les fondations. Les blocs de pierre tombèrent des remparts et des cris de panique leur parvinrent de toutes parts. Les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité et Arthur recula pour se mettre à l'abri.

Merlin était face au choix le plus difficile de sa vie. S'il ne faisait rien, ça finirait dans un bain de sang. Il tenta une dernière fois de raisonner celle qui fut son amie.

« Arrête Morgana ! Je… »

« Tu quoi ? » Ricana la brune.

Il prit alors sa décision.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

« Et tu compte faire quoi exactement ? Pauvre fou ! Personne ne peut rien contre mon pouvoir ! »

Une lueur de folie brillée dans ses yeux et le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de partir sans dommage. » Annonça-t-il, résigné.

Morgana le regarda sans comprendre.

« Merlin ! À quoi joues-tu ? Tu veux mourir ? » Lui cria le Prince par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

Mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le cœur battant à lui faire mal, il s'avança vers la sorcière, qui l'observait de manière incrédule.

« Part. Et ne revient pas, Morgana. »

« Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle dans le vent glacial de la nuit.

« Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Furent les dernières paroles de Merlin.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Sous le regard halluciné du Prince, son serviteur leva la main vers la brune puis sa voix profonde et grave entonna une incantation dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'or, comme dans son rêve. Morgana fut projetée dans les airs, une dizaine de mètres plus loin et la terre cessa immédiatement de vibrer. Elle alla s'écraser violemment contre un mur mais contre toutes probabilités, se releva.

« Tu es… Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle péniblement.

Le brun, la rejoignant en quelques enjambées, lui répondit d'une voix forte.

« Les druides m'appellent Emrys. Et je suis né pour protéger Arthur et veiller à ce qu'il monte sur le trône. Je suis sa destinée et il est la mienne. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Son destin est de devenir le plus grand Roi que cette terre est portée et de réunifier Albion. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Je veille sur lui depuis que je suis ici et je continuerai. »

La peur dominait clairement, à présent, dans le regard de Morgana. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Durant son bref séjour chez les druides, on lui avait vaguement parlé d'un Emrys. Sans pour autant lui dire qu'il était à Camelot et surtout, qu'elle le connaissait très bien. Ils l'avaient évoqué comme étant, d'après leurs légendes, le plus grand enchanteur de tous les temps, aux pouvoirs sans limite. Si ce que prétendait Merlin était vrai, alors elle n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper. Et ce même si Morgause venait à son aide. Pour le bien de sa sœur et sa propre survie, il était plus sage de battre en retraite. Mais sa haine reprit le dessus. Prenant son ennemi par surprise, elle l'envoya s'écraser aux pieds d'Arthur, d'un sort. Se relevant péniblement, du sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres, le brun n'eut même pas un regard pour le Prince qui se tenait là, incapable de faire un geste vers celui qu'il croyait connaitre. Le jeune sorcier ne voyait que Morgana, ses immenses yeux verts brûlants de colère, sa longue chevelure noire flottant au vent, sa capuche ayant chu dans son dos. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il lui fit de nouveau face. Mais la sorcière n'était pas restée inactive. Hurlant ses ordres, l'armée de Cenred envahit de nouveau la cour, son chef et Morgause en tête. Arthur, se remettant en mouvement, appela ses chevaliers au combat. Bientôt une lutte acharnée prit place dans l'enceinte du château. Mais les soldats ennemis, portés par la magie des deux sorcières, prirent vite le dessus. Surpassé par le nombre et l'ampleur de la catastrophe, craignant, à raison, pour la vie de son Prince, Merlin prit une autre décision qui allait sceller un peu plus son sort. Levant son visage vers le ciel, et priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit dans les alentours, il convoqua Kilgharrah. Devant le regard choqué du blond qui cessa tous mouvements pour l'observer psalmodier vers les étoiles, il se dit que foutu pour foutu, autant sortir le grand jeu. Le grand Dragon ne se fit pas désirer longtemps. Son corps massif cacha la Lune et recouvrit la cour de son ombre immense. Tous les regards se levèrent alors vers lui et des hurlements de terreur retentirent. Les hommes de Cenred tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais sans succès. Ils furent bien vite la cible première de la créature, condamnés par les flammes qu'il cracha sur eux. Les survivants prirent la fuite, suivit de près par Morgana et Morgause, qui renoncèrent à renverser le royaume pour cette fois. Le dragon se posa alors doucement au milieu de la place et un silence mort s'abattit sur le château.


	13. Chapter 13 : Froideur

Chapitre 13 : Froideur

Le silence s'éternisa et personne n'osait faire le moindre geste vers le jeune sorcier. Mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur. Lui seul comptait. Et en cet instant, il n'y avait ni haine, ni dégout dans son regard. Juste une profonde incompréhension. Merlin allait ouvrir la bouche pour enfin s'expliquer, mais un vacarme venant de la tourelle brisa le silence. Le bruit était l'œuvre du Roi Uther, lui-même, qui descendait les escaliers en trombe, en criant à la sorcellerie. Il déboula sur la place, le regard fou, se dirigeant droit sur Merlin, son épée à la main, manifestement pour le tuer. Il ne semblait voir que lui. Sans plus réfléchir aux conséquences, Arthur se jeta sur son père, le ceinturant avec forte pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Il lança un regard désespéré vers son serviteur, lui hurlant de fuir. Le brun resta indécis quelques secondes puis couru vers Kilgharrah et se hissa sur son dos. Comme s'il attendait ce signal pour agir, le dragon prit son envoi et ils disparurent dans la nuit. Tenant toujours fermement son père dans ses bras, Arthur l'empêcha de s'effondrer quand il abandonna la lutte. Il le soutint jusque dans ses quartiers alors qu'il pleurait soudainement la perte de sa pupille. Il l'aida à se coucher et convoqua Gaïus à son chevet. Il décréta que le Roi avait perdu l'esprit, trop anéanti par la trahison de Morgana et la révélation de sa nature magique.

Les jours se succédèrent dans la plus profonde confusion. Uther passait ses journées, prostré dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, de parler et mangeait à peine. Arthur, dû prendre la régence du royaume et, croulant sous ses nouvelles responsabilités, ne trouva pas le temps d'aller voir Gaïus pour discuter enfin de Merlin. La présence de son serviteur lui manquait atrocement. Mais en même temps, une partie de lui restait effrayée par la véritable nature du brun. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui pour y réfléchir concrètement et la situation ne pouvait plus durer. Morgana et Morgause restaient une menace toujours présente et le jeune sorcier était leur seul espoir de salut. Il se devait, pour le bien de tous, de trouver un moyen de le contacter. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas de lui-même, n'ayant aucune certitude quant au sort qu'on lui réserverait. Ce matin-là, il délégua donc quelques tâches à ses hommes de confiance et prit enfin du temps pour aller consulter le médecin de la cour. Personne ici ne connaissait mieux son servant. Quand il pénétra dans le laboratoire, Gaïus ne sembla pas surpris de sa visite. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, qu'on lui demande des comptes. Personne n'était dupe quant à sa connaissance des pouvoirs de Merlin. Là où il fut étonné, c'est quand le Prince ne manifesta aucune intention hostile à son égard. Il pensait finir dans un cachot pour trahison, mais il n'en fut rien. Le blond se contenta de s'assoir, un air abattu sur le visage. Il le rejoignit alors, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Vous avez toujours su n'est-ce pas ? » Fut la première question.

Le vieil homme ne nia pas mais préféra rester silencieux.

« Combien de fois m'a-t-il sauvé la vie, sans que je n'en sache rien ? »

« J'ai perdu le compte, Sire. De nombreuses fois, soyez-en sûr. Il a toujours protégé vos arrières, dans l'ombre. Il n'a jamais voulu nuire, ni à vous, ni à votre père. Je peux vous le jurer sur tous ce qui m'est cher en ce monde. »

Le Prince hocha simplement la tête. Acceptant cet état de fait.

« Il faut que je le retrouve, Gaïus. Nous avons besoin de lui… _j'ai_ besoin de lui. »

« Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider, Sire. Le seul endroit qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est Ealdor. Je ne pense pas qu'il eut été assez stupide pour mettre la vie de sa mère en péril en allant se réfugier chez elle. Mais il y sera peut-être passé, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire part des derniers évènements. Si vous y allez, seul et si vous arrivez à la convaincre que vos intentions envers son fils ne sont pas mauvaises, peut-être concentra-t-elle à vous dire ce qu'elle sait. » Répondit calmement le médecin.

« C'est déjà un début. Il faut bien que je commence mes recherches quelque part. Je partirai demain, à l'aube, le temps de mettre les affaires du royaume en ordre. Merci beaucoup, Gaïus. Je vous confis la vie de mon père en mon absence. »

« Bien, Sire. J'espère que vous le retrouverez rapidement. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Arthur prit congé du vieil homme. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

Comme convenu, aux premières lueurs du jour, le Prince fit préparer son cheval et un paquetage pour une semaine. Il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait son périple et il préféra prévoir trop que pas assez. Habillé d'une simple tenue voyage, son épée pour seul signe distinctif pour ne pas attirer l'attention, puisqu'il partait sans escorte, il prit place sur sa monture et passa les portes de Camelot au galop. Il chevaucha longuement en direction d'Ealdor, le village natal de Merlin, mais dut se résigner à s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il monta son campement de fortune et alluma un feu. Se débrouiller tout seul n'était pas dans ses habitudes et les souvenirs des nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passés avec son servant dans cette forêt, lui firent mal au cœur. Il se rappela les jours heureux. Quand Morgana était encore une amie et quand ils avaient chevauché tous ensemble sur cette même route pour sauver les habitants de ce même village où il se rendait aujourd'hui. Ce soir-là, il se contenta d'un morceau de pain et d'un peu de fromage, puis s'allongea près des flammes dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de chaleur. Nous étions début septembre et cette froideur soudaine n'était pas tombée à moitié. Il se prit presque à regretter l'interminable canicule qui les avait accablés tout l'été. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais plus seul et vulnérable que jamais, des peurs enfantines vinrent le hanter. Il se sentait stupide, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment d'abandon. Il s'angoissait pour l'avenir. Si son père recouvrait ses esprits, il préfèrerait mener le royaume à sa perte que d'accepter un sorcier dans ses rangs. Il en vint presque à souhaiter qu'il ne s'en remette pas et cela lui fit mal. Il eut honte de vouloir la fin du règne de cet homme qu'il croyait fort et inébranlable. Pris entre deux feux, il finit par tomber de fatigue.

C'est très tôt qu'il se réveilla. Il avait peu dormi mais il ne pouvait perdre plus de temps. Il empaqueta ses affaires, éteignit le feu déjà mourant de quelques coups de bottes et reprit la route. Si bien, qu'il arriva en vue d'Ealdor avant midi. Les villageois sortirent à sa rencontre, curieux de savoir la raison de sa visite et il chercha Hunith, la mère de Merlin, dans la foule. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, il croisa son regard et y lu une soudaine crainte. Il lui sourit, pour la rassurer sur ses intentions et chevaucha au pas vers elle. Il mit pied à terre, confia son cheval à un fermier qui l'avait reconnu et qui accepta volontiers de s'occuper de l'animal et sans un mot de plus, suivit la femme dans sa demeure. Elle l'invita à sa table pour partager son maigre repas et attendit qu'il explique pourquoi il était là.

« Vous devez vous douter que je cherche votre fils. Je suis venu seul et je compte bien le ramener à Camelot, où est sa place. Le Roi, anéanti par les derniers évènements, n'est plus en état de gouverner et je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter trop longtemps. Sachez que je ne veux aucun mal à Merlin, Hunith. Ce royaume a besoin de lui. Nous courrons à notre perte s'il refuse de nous aider. Je ne laisserai personne, et surtout pas mon père, attenter à sa vie. Je connais Merlin et même si j'étais loin de soupçonner ses pouvoirs, je ne peux croire qu'il y ait un quelconque vice en lui. Il a toujours eu le cœur sur la main et le courage d'un lion. Je me rends compte, maintenant, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Alors, si vous savez quoi que ce soit, vous devez me le dire. »

Hunith l'avait longuement écouté. La vérité, c'est qu'elle attendait sa visite depuis un moment et qu'elle avait toujours eu l'intention de le mettre sur la bonne voie. Mais elle tenait à entendre de sa bouche qu'il n'arriverait rien de fâcheux à son fils.

« Son ami, le grand dragon, le cache. Il ne m'a pas dit où, évidemment. Mais il m'a donné une direction à suite dans l'éventualité où vous viendriez. »

« Cette simple indication serait déjà beaucoup. » Assura Arthur.

« Il faut que vous alliez au Sud de Camelot. Dans les Montagnes d'Asgorath. C'est là-bas qu'ils sont. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, malheureusement. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Je vois. C'est à deux jours de cheval, direction Sud-ouest, en partant d'ici. Merci infiniment, Hunith. Je pars à l'instant. »

« Attendez, Sire ! Restez au moins pour la nuit. Il ne sert à rien de vous en aller maintenant. Vous n'irez pas loin avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Acceptez mon hospitalité. Je suis sûr que vous le retrouverez bien assez tôt. Après tout, n'est-il pas votre destinée ? » L'arrêta-t-elle, alors qu'il se levait pour prendre congé.

A ces mots, les paroles mystérieuses de Merlin à Morgana, lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'entendait-il par « les deux faces d'une même pièce » ? Il doutait que son hôte puisse lui en dire plus. Il garda donc ses questions pour lui et accepta volontiers de se reposer quelques heures en compagnie de cette femme, qui lui rappelait tellement la gentillesse de son ami. Le soir venu, après un repas des plus frugaux, elle insista lourdement pour qu'il prenne le vieux lit de son fils. D'abord gêné, Arthur céda et s'installa sur la couche pour la nuit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Il était épuisé mais surtout, il se sentait étrangement comme chez lui ici. Il lui était déjà arrivé de rêver à une vie simple, comme celle de Merlin. Au côté d'une mère aimante, profitant de bonheurs simples, vivant au jour le jour. Son existence aurait été tellement moins compliquée. Sur ces pensées, il se laissa bercer dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Chapter 14 : Glace

Chapitre 14 : Glace

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'il vivait ici. Le froid mordant des montagnes était devenu son quotidien. La glace des sommets son seul paysage. Kilgharrah lui tenait chaud et veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Après tout, il s'était enfui avec pour seul bagage, ses vêtements légers. Sa fuite le hantait, chaque nuit, depuis cet instant. La rage d'Uther, le regard d'Arthur, la rudesse des écailles du dragon sous ses paumes, le vent glacial sur son visage. Parfois il rêvait qu'Arthur ne l'avait pas protégé et que le Roi le tuait. D'autres fois encore, que le Prince s'enfuyait avec lui. Il dormait mal et mangeait peu. Kilgharrah se voulait rassurant. Il semblait persuadé que son ami viendrait le chercher, où qu'il soit. Alors Merlin attendait. Parce qu'il avait une foi indéfectible en Arthur. Malgré tout, il avait peur que le blond ait eu des ennuis pour l'avoir aidé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait à Camelot et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais revenir de lui-même n'était pas une possibilité. Alors il prenait son mal en patience et tuait le temps en s'exerçant à de nouveaux sorts. Le dragon perfectionnait son entrainement avec plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'une certaine routine s'était installée. Souvent, quand son compagnon allait chasser quelques choses à manger, Merlin s'asseyait contre une falaise, à l'abri du vent et réfléchissait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu déraper à ce point en si peu de temps ? Il repensait à l'époque bienheureuse, où tout était simple. Son enfance à Ealdor, avec sa mère et son ami Will. Quand il pensait encore que sa vie se résumerait à jouer dans les bois et à aider Hunith dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Son départ pour Camelot, la tête pleine de rêves. Sa désillusion quand la première chose qu'il vit, fut l'exécution d'un sorcier sur la place publique. Sa rencontre avec Gaïus, qui le traita tout de suite comme un fils. Et Arthur. Arthur si arrogant, si prétentieux mais déjà si grand. Ce Prince qu'il avait peu à peu vu mûrir et s'assagir. Pour Merlin, Arthur avait toujours été son Roi, bien avant l'heure. Il se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire ses besoins. Mais surtout, il s'était dressé des dizaines de fois entre lui et la mort. Et il le ferait tant qu'il tiendrait encore debout. Parce qu'il préférait mourir que de ne plus utiliser la magie. Parce que la mort était préférable à une vie sans Arthur. Et sa détermination était d'autant plus forte, depuis que son amitié pour lui avait évolué en une chose différente. Pas vraiment défini, mais bien là. Et il sourit en se remémorant cet été hors du temps car, même s'il avait été sources de souffrances, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il attendait donc patiemment, dans cette grotte, sur le flanc escarpé de cette montagne, la venue de son Prince. Parce qu'il viendrait, il en était certain.

Arthur avait quitté Ealdor aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il avait chevauché tout le jour, sans s'accorder le moindre repos, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'oblige à s'arrêter. Il avait contourné l'arête d'Ascetir et campait, à présent, au bord de la rivière plus au Sud. Il en était à la moitié de sa quête et s'il repartait tôt le lendemain, il aurait peut-être une chance d'atteindre les Montagnes d'Asgorath avant la nuit. Il alluma un feu pour se réchauffer quelque peu et regrettait déjà la modeste, mais accueillante, demeure de Hunith. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre pour faire circuler le sang dans ses jambes engourdies puis nourrit son cheval avant de lui-même dîner d'un morceau de pain et d'un peu de jambon. Il se désaltéra à la rivière, mais renonça à se laver plus que le visage et les mains dans l'eau glacée, puis s'allongea tout près des flammes en espérant trouver le sommeil. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, malgré le froid et l'insécurité. Les pâles rayons du soleil naissant le réveillèrent. Il se hâta de ranger ses affaires et remonta à cheval. Il avait suffisamment tardé.

Merlin émergea d'un sommeil agité. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Kilgharrah contre son visage et il sut qu'il était en sécurité. Allongé sur l'une des pattes de l'animal, il observa son visage paisible jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à son tour. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Et malgré la situation, ils prenaient plaisir à faire enfin plus ample connaissance. Il savait que le lien qui unit un dragonnier à son dragon ne peut être brisé que si l'un des deux meurt, mais pour la première fois, il ressentait cette attache autrement que magique. Il savait pouvoir compter sur lui en toutes circonstances car il avait largement prouvé sa valeur. La journée débuta comme toutes les autres. L'un partit chasser leur repas, tandis que l'autre rangeait, ravivait le feu et commençait son entrainement. Puis le dragon revenait, ils partageaient un repas de rois et la créature racontait une de ses nombreuses histoires ou lui apprenait un nouveau sort. Le jour tomba lentement sur les Montagnes d'Asgorath, mais toujours aucune trace d'Arthur. Dans la soirée, Merlin sortit de la grotte, satisfaire un besoin urgent. Et c'est à la clarté de la pleine Lune qu'il aperçut, plus bas dans la vallée, la fumée d'un feu de camp. Il n'osait espérer mais il appela tout de même Kilgharrah. Le dragon, curieux, proposa de s'approcher prudemment. Il fit grimper son maître sur son dos et s'envola. Il atterrit à bonne distance de l'inconnu, dans une clairière et laissa le jeune homme faire le reste du chemin à pied. Merlin se déplaça le plus discrètement possible dans les bois, dans la direction qu'il pensait être la bonne. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et quelques minutes après, il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, la fumée qu'il avait aperçue de son perchoir. Redoublant de prudence, de crainte de se retrouver face à des bandits, il s'approcha du campement. Il put voir, alors, un homme, de dos, assit près du feu. Il était seul et Merlin n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il aperçut cette tignasse blonde reconnaissable entre mille. Il voulait l'appeler mais une boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Il resta là, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer. Il avait bêtement peur. Même si, selon toute raison, le Prince n'avait surement pas fait tout ce chemin pour le tuer. Il fit alors un autre pas hésitant vers lui, faisant malencontreusement craquer une branche sous sa botte. En un instant, l'homme était sur pied, son épée dégainé, prêt à en découdre. Le jeune sorcier, encore dans l'ombre, put enfin voir son visage. Arthur était venu.

« Montrez-vous ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Il s'avança alors lentement dans la lumière des flammes, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Mais quand son Prince le reconnu, il laissa tomber son épée et en deux enjambées il était sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que cette nuit-là, dans sa chambre, quand il l'avait cru l'entendre l'appeler dans son sommeil. Il lui rendit son étreinte et pleura silencieusement sur son épaule. Puis le Prince le lâcha et prit son visage entre ses mains. Comme pour être sûr que c'était bien lui, il le fixa pendant une éternité de ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes contenues. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis posa durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser violent. Merlin y répondit avec la force du désespoir. Mais cette fois Arthur ne prit pas la fuite. À la place, il le colla un peu plus contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent longuement, toujours sans prononcer aucune parole. Puis Arthur glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'amena près du feu. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre, refusant inconsciemment de se lâcher, puis le blond parla enfin.

« Montre-moi. »

Comprenant très bien de quoi il parlait, Merlin tendit la main vers les flammes et murmura un sort. Aussitôt, un dragon se dessina dans les braises qui voletaient au vent. Le Prince l'observa, ébahit. C'était tellement… Merlinesque.

« J'espère que tu sais faire des choses plus utiles. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Évidemment, imbécile ! Je pourrais, par exemple, teindre votre royale chevelure en vert. »

Devant le regard indigné de blond, le jeune sorcier éclata de rire. Contaminé par son hilarité, Arthur retrouva le sourire qu'il avait perdu ces derniers jours. Leur fou rire passé, la conversation devint plus sérieuse. Ils parlèrent de l'état du Roi, de Morgana, de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans un avenir proche. Arthur voulait que Merlin revienne vivre à Camelot, mais le jeune sorcier avait peur des réactions. Et pas seulement de celle d'Uther. Le blond le rassura, du moins sur l'avis général. Tout le monde lui était plus ou moins reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Rasséréné par ces paroles, Merlin accepta de rentrer avec lui. Quand la fatigue eut raison d'eux, ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté de cet étrange lien qui les unissait à présent.

L'aube les trouva enlacés près du feu. Arthur se réveilla en premier, observant le visage serein de son ami dans la faible clarté du matin. Quelques goûtes de rosée c'étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux noirs et il résista à l'envie de passer sa main dedans. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement et deux orbes azur le fixèrent quelques secondes. Un sourire éclaira son visage si particulier et Arthur ne put qu'y répondre. Ils se levèrent en silence et, une fois leurs affaires empaquetées, ils s'interrogèrent sur la manière de retourner au château. Le Prince n'avait que son cheval et l'idée d'arriver à dos de dragon fut, certes, tentante mais vite abandonnée. Ils se hissèrent donc tous les deux sur l'unique monture, Merlin serrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Arthur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et ils se mirent en route.


	15. Chapter 15 : Dégel

Chapitre 15 : Dégel

Arthur et Merlin chevauchèrent lentement vers Camelot. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais aucun ne trouva le courage d'entamer la conversation. Ils avancèrent donc en silence, accompagnés uniquement des bruits de la forêt. Techniquement ils n'étaient qu'à une journée de cheval du château, mais ils progressaient à un rythme beaucoup plus lent que d'habitude pour ne pas épuiser leur unique monture et durent se résigner à dormir une nuit de plus à la belle étoile. Ils mirent pied-à-terre près d'une clairière et commencèrent à installer sommairement leur campement. Arthur s'assit sur une souche et observa avec un certain amusement, son serviteur essayer, sans succès, d'allumer un feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, exaspéré par le ridicule de la situation, il parla pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Merlin. Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta magie ? »

Le jeune sorcier le regarda, dépité.

« L'habitude, sans doute. »

Il resta immobile, comme dans l'attente d'une permission, alors le Prince lui lança un regard insistant. Merlin regarda intensément les bûches jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enflamment soudainement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond.

« C'est bizarre. »

Il se leva pour installer sa couche.

« Pour moi aussi. » Répondit Arthur.

Un long silence s'étira dans l'obscurité.

« Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si, Arthur. Le problème n'est pas là, vous le savez très bien. Le problème, c'est l'obsession de votre père, les lois qu'il a mises en place. Je vis dans l'angoisse depuis que je suis né, en sursit depuis que je suis à votre service. J'ai frôlé la catastrophe un nombre incalculable de fois. Vous l'avouer n'était pas envisageable. J'ai voulu vous en parler, un million de fois. Mais le courage me manquait toujours. »

Le Prince resta silencieux, digérant le trop-plein d'information et une certaine culpabilité.

« Je pensais te connaître. »

Merlin sembla blessé par ces paroles.

« Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours tel que vous m'avez connu. La magie ne change rien à ce que je suis. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu es exactement, Merlin ? Ma destinée ? Une espèce de foutu Ange gardien ?! Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire ! » S'emporta soudain le Prince.

Merlin se leva, furibond, appuyant chacune de ses paroles en faisant un pas vers le blond.

« Ce que je suis, Arthur ? Un être humain, comme vous ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Qui pense, qui ressent et pour ce que j'en sais, je suis né uniquement parce que vous êtes venu au monde ! Et j'ai dû vivre avec cette idée ! Le fait de n'être qu'un pantin, de n'exister que dans l'unique but de vous protéger ! Qui je suis, moi, dans tout ça ? Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas demandé à naître comme ça ! Le Destin, Dieu, qui vous voulez, me l'a imposé et j'ai dû faire avec. Ma mère a dû faire avec ! Vivre dans la peur qu'on m'enlève à elle, qu'on m'exécute alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ! Alors quand j'ai atteint l'âge de 18 ans et que ma nature est devenue trop évidente, elle m'a confié à Gaïus. Pour qu'il m'apprenne à me contrôler. Je ne me doutais pas qu'en venant à Camelot, je ne faisais qu'accomplir une quelconque destinée. Mais je vous ai rencontré, Arthur. Et avant même de savoir qui vous étiez, je vous ai détesté, vous et votre arrogance ! Puis un Grand Dragon s'est senti obligé de m'annoncer que j'allais devoir mettre ma vie en danger pour protéger la vôtre ! Et je l'ai accepté ! J'ai accepté de vous laisser une chance et de voir en vous autre chose qu'un Prince vaniteux. Et je ne le regrette pas, Arthur, pour rien au monde ! Parce que vous êtes bon et que votre courage est sans limite. Mais, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas l'affront de penser que je me suis joué de vous, que je joue un rôle depuis tout ce temps. Je suis toujours le Merlin simple, à votre service, quoiqu'il arrive et même si maintenant vous savez que je suis bien plus puissant que vous. Il y a bien longtemps maintenant que j'ai mis mon cœur, mon âme et ma magie à vos pieds, Sire. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la paix revienne sur la terre d'Albion et pour que vous deveniez ce grand Roi dont Kilgarrah m'a tant de fois parlé ! » Il termina sa tirade, essoufflé par un trop-plein d'émotions et s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, soudainement épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Muet de stupeur, Arthur le regarda longuement à travers les flammes.

« Pourquoi ? »

Merlin releva la tête, déconcerté.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus calme.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ce…destin ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti dès que tu l'as su ? »

Le jeune sorcier médita sur la question quelques secondes.

« À l'époque, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu y croire. Cela me semblait tellement invraisemblable. Puis je vous ai sauvé la vie et votre père m'a mis à votre service. À ce moment-là, j'ai pris conscience que c'était vrai, que quoi que je fasse, je ferais partie de votre vie. Que je le veuille ou non. Mais très vite, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier. Vous n'étiez finalement rien de plus qu'un enfant apeuré et seul qui tentait de donner le change à sa manière. Comme moi. Alors je suis resté et j'ai accepté. »

« Je ne le suis plus maintenant. » Face au regard interrogatif du brun, il précisa. « Un enfant apeuré et seul. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était en grande partie grâce à toi. »

Merlin accusa le choc.

« Tu étais là quand je doutais de moi, quand j'avais peur de ne pas prendre la bonne décision. Tu m'as appris à tenir tête à mon père, quand la cause était juste. Tu m'as montré que le courage n'était pas toujours dans les muscles. Sans toi, non seulement je serais déjà mort, mais je ne serais jamais devenu ce grand Roi auquel tu crois. C'est surement ça, ce fameux Destin. Je sais ce que c'est de naître en ayant un statut dont on ne veut pas forcément. Être Prince me pèse parfois. Surtout ces derniers temps. »

Arthur détourna son regard, gêné. Merlin hésita à le questionner, mais finalement se décida.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, ces derniers temps ? »

« Que veux-tu manger ? Je n'ai plus grand-chose, mais puisque nous serons de retour à Camelot demain, dans la matinée, on ne va pas se priver. Il me reste un peu de pain et du fromage aussi. Ta mère me l'a donné. Elle te dit bonjour d'ailleurs. »

Tout en parlant, le Prince sortit ses victuailles de son sac, en évitant consciencieusement de regarder son serviteur. Merlin comprit que le moment confession était passé et qu'il ne parlerait plus ce soir. Il joua donc le jeu. Ils partagèrent leur repas en silence et se couchèrent pour la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Merlin se réveilla. Il avait vraiment trop froid. La température avait sensiblement baissé et la chaleur du dragon lui manquait. Arthur lui avait donné une de ses couvertures mais ce n'était manifestement pas suffisant. Grelotant et claquant des dents dans son coin, il n'osait pas déranger le blond. Il tendit la main vers le feu mourant et raviva les flammes dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, mais le bruit réveilla Arthur en sursaut.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda une voix endormit.

« Je ravivais juste un peu le feu. » Répondit-il en chuchotant.

« Au milieu de la nuit ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes à répondre. Alors le Prince se redressa, maintenant complètement alerte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Je suis gelé. » Avoua-t-il, dépité.

Le blond soupira fortement.

« Viens. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'écria le sorcier.

« Merlin, je te dis de venir ici. Si tu t'obstines à dormir dans ton coin, tu vas mourir de froid. »

De mauvaise grâce, Merlin se leva et déposa sa couverture près de celle d'Arthur.

« Plus près, Merlin. Ne fait pas ta vierge effarouchée. Moi aussi je ne suis pas assez couvert pour un temps pareil. »

Bénissant l'obscurité de cacher son rougissement, il s'exécuta et se coucha auprès du Prince, mais s'entêta à lui tourner le dos, vexé par sa remarque. Néanmoins, peu après, il sentit un torse se coller à lui et un bras enserrer sa taille.

« Maintenant, dors. On a de la route demain. »

Apaisé par la chaleur du feu et du corps contre le sien, Merlin trouva très vite le sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16 : Changement

Chapitre 16 : Changement

Le jour les trouva toujours enlacés, près des braises encore fumantes. Arthur se réveilla en premier et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il regarda son serviteur dormir. Le brun avait fini sur le ventre et repoussé quelque peu la couverture. Surement parce qu'Arthur lui tenait paradoxalement trop chaud. Il portait sa sempiternelle tunique bleue et avait gardé son éternel foulard rouge autour du cou. Le prince hésita quelques secondes, il avait envie de le toucher. Sa main se posa finalement entre les omoplates de son serviteur et il lui caressa doucement le dos. Le brun soupira dans son sommeil et un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« Merlin. » Murmura le blond en dessinant des arabesques compliquées du bout de ses doigts.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Il faut que l'on se remette en route. »

À contre cœur, le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Le Prince retira sa main et se leva sans plus attendre. Ils emballèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent à cheval une dernière fois. Leur interlude touchait à sa fin et Merlin allait bientôt devoir affronter les regards et les jugements des autres. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas, mais il devait le faire pour Arthur, pour Gaïus et pour le bien du royaume. Un peu avant midi, ils franchirent les portes de Camelot, au pas. Les gardes hésitèrent quelque peu sur la conduite à tenir mais les laissèrent finalement entrer. Arthur s'était absenté six longs jours. Le médecin de la cour, qui partait acheter des ingrédients sur le marché, fut le premier à repérer Merlin. Il se précipita à leur rencontre. Ils descendirent de cheval l'un après l'autre et le vieil homme put enfin serrer son protégé dans ses bras.

« Je savais qu'il te retrouverait. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Le brun lui répondit par un grand sourire quand il le lâcha pour saluer le Prince. Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Le médecin scrutait Arthur, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Il fut donc soulagé quand le blond aborda un autre sujet que le cas de Merlin.

« Comment va mon père ? »

« Son état a empiré, j'en ai peur. Il ne parle pas et refuse de s'alimenter correctement. À ce rythme, il ne tiendra plus longtemps, Sire. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il peut en mourir ? Mais il n'est pas malade ! » S'inquiéta Arthur.

« On peut malheureusement mourir de chagrin, Sire. Il se laisse dépérir. Il faut se préparer au pire. La trahison de Lady Morgana fut celle de trop. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement sans prononcer une parole. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils pensaient, au fond. Il valait mieux pour Merlin et pour le bien du royaume, qu'Uther ne s'en remette pas. Mais l'admettre à haute voix serait comme une trahison, une de plus. Gaïus connaissait le souverain depuis tellement longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas toujours eu que du mauvais en lui. Et Arthur aimait son père, malgré ses erreurs de jugement, ses défauts, son emportement quand il s'agissait de magie. Mais tous deux tenaient peut-être encore plus à Merlin. Chacun à sa manière. Le jeune sorcier observa cet échange muet, sans oser se manifester. Il n'était pas dupe et supportait mal de mettre deux des rares personnes qui comptaient vraiment dans sa vie, dans cette position. Il garda donc le silence et accueillit, avec un grand soulagement, le palefrenier qui vint récupérer leur cheval et, par là même, les ramena à la réalité. Le jeune homme, qui était brun et devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Merlin, prit les rênes de l'animal, s'inclina respectueusement devant le Prince et contre toute attente, se courba également devant le sorcier, avant de se diriger vers les écuries. Merlin resta bouche bée devant cette marque de respect totalement injustifiée. Aux dernières nouvelles il n'était toujours qu'un simple serviteur.

« Je t'avais dit que les gens t'étaient reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il sursauta au son de la voix d'Arthur et se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

« Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne suis pas un noble devant qui on doit faire des courbettes. »

« Ils ne savent simplement pas comment te témoigner leur respect, Merlin. Alors ils le font de la seule manière qu'ils connaissent. En parlant de ça, il faut que l'on discute de ton statut. Allons dans un endroit plus calme. »

Le Prince monta les quelques marches pour entrer dans le château.

« Mon statut ? » L'interpella le sorcier.

« Rejoint-moi dans mes quartiers dans 10 min. Je vais passer voir mon père avant. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut derrière la lourde porte et Merlin se retrouva seul avec son mentor. Il se tourna vers lui, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage.

« De quoi parle-t-il, Gaïus ? »

« Merlin. Tu as sauvé le royaume une fois de plus. Mais maintenant tout le monde peut te voir tel que tu es vraiment. Certains te craignent, la plupart t'admirent, mais dans tous les cas, en vue des évènements, Arthur ne peut pas te garder comme simple servant. »

« Mais je ne veux pas… »

« Ce que tu ne veux pas c'est être séparé de lui. Mais, vois peut-être là, l'occasion de te tenir à ses côtés sans pour autant avoir à laver son linge ou ranger ses affaires. »

« De toute manière, il ne supportera pas un autre serviteur que moi bien longtemps. » Répondit le jeune sorcier, l'air buté, en laissant là le vieil homme.

Gaïus regarda son protégé pénétrer à son tour dans le château et quand il ne fut plus à portée de voix, il murmura, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le pire, c'est que c'est fortement probable. »

Merlin se dirigeait vers la chambre du Prince, quand il manqua de percuter Gwen au détour d'un couloir.

« Pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Merlin ! » S'écria la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle le relâcha finalement, l'air quelque peu gêné et lui demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, en omettant bien sûr quelques détails. Il ne s'était pas confié à elle depuis longtemps et se rendit compte de sa négligence envers son amie. Après tout, elle aussi avait surement beaucoup souffert de la trahison de Morgana, de qui elle était très proche. Alors il lui demanda de ses nouvelles à son tour et comme il s'y attendait, elle était anéantie par les récents évènements. Il apprit également que c'était elle qui s'occupait du Roi. Pour qu'elle raison elle passait son temps auprès de l'homme qui avait fait exécuter son père ? Il l'ignorait et jugea préférable de ne pas lui demander. Il la quitta rapidement, il ne voulait pas faire attendre Arthur.

Arrivait devant la porte de la chambre princière, Merlin souffla un grand coup. Il redoutait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette conversation. Aux bruits étouffés qu'il entendait derrière le battant, il comprit que le blond était déjà à l'intérieur. Il décida de ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Levant les yeux vers lui, Arthur l'invita d'un geste de la main, à s'assoir en face de lui. Il semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Mon avis personnel sur la question ne rentre pas en ligne de compte, je dois avant tout penser au bien de royaume. Morgana ne restera pas sur un échec et je suis sûr que, où qu'elle soit en ce moment, elle prépare une nouvelle attaque. Je veux que l'on soit prêt à la recevoir, cette fois. Et sans ton aide, cela ne sera pas possible. Je te demande donc, d'accepter le poste d'enchanteur de la cour, comme cela se faisait avant que mon père ne condamne la magie. »

Merlin reste sans voix quelques secondes.

« Ça veut donc dire, renoncer à être votre serviteur ? »

« A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que cela t'attriste. Pour quelqu'un qui rechigne toujours à la tâche, c'est tout de même étrange. Je pensais que tu serais content que ton statut soit reconnu. » S'étonna Arthur.

« Détrompez-vous, Sire. Je serais plus qu'heureux de devenir votre enchanteur personnel. Je ne veux juste pas… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Tu ne veux juste pas quoi ? » Demanda le Prince, troublé par le soudain silence de son ami.

« Je ne veux pas… passer moins de temps à vos côtés que d'habitude. » Admit-il, rougissant malgré lui.

« Merlin, je… Tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Je t'emmènerai partout où j'irai, je te demanderai conseil dès que j'en aurais besoin, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Sauf que cette fois, personne ne pourra me le reprocher ou mettre ta parole en doute, parce que tu ne seras plus un simple serviteur. Tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends tout ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi, s'occupe de vous. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi, vous réveille le matin ou vous serve vos repas. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre… »

Il se rendit compte que des larmes traitresses débordaient de ses yeux bleus, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se sentait ridicule et égoïste de penser à lui alors que Camelot était en danger. Il n'osait plus regarder son Prince. Il ne le vit donc pas se lever, ni s'approcher. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes qu'il comprit qu'il l'embrassait pour la troisième fois. Mais ce baiser n'était ni dicté par la colère, ni par l'angoisse. Il était doux et sincère. Une langue mutine vint gentiment taquiner la sienne et il fondit littéralement dans les bras d'Arthur. Puis le blond se détacha de lui, mais resta assis à ses côtés.

« Tu te mets dans cet état parce que tu as peur que je me rende compte que tu es le pire serviteur que la Terre ait porté ? Trop tard, je le sais déjà depuis longtemps. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« N'importe quoi ! Vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours, sans moi. » Répliqua le brun, de nouveau souriant.

« Le pire, c'est que tu es surement dans le vrai. Mais je me dois de renoncer à tes services. Tu ne peux pas conserver les deux statuts, Merlin. Ce serait comme… comme si je demandais à Sir Leon de laver mon linge et de faire mon lit. » Expliqua le Prince, souriant à cette image. « Ce n'est pas logique. Mais en contrepartie, on pourrait… je ne sais pas… dîner ensemble tous les soirs. Je peux t'inviter à ma table sans faire jaser, maintenant. » Proposa-t-il.

« J'accepte alors. » Répondit Merlin, un énorme sourire dévorant son visage. « Comme ça vous pourrez vous plaindre de votre nouveau servant. » Rigola-t-il.

Arthur goûta à la plaisanterie, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

« Bien. La question étant réglée, je vais, de ce pas, organiser une cérémonie, demain, pour te faire enchanteur devant la cour. »

Merlin fût soudain pris de panique.

« Demain ? Mais si entre-temps, le Roi… »

« Tu as entendu Gaïus. » Le coupa le Prince. « J'ai peu d'espoir que mon père revienne à la raison. En attendant, je me dois de prendre les meilleures décisions. J'assure officiellement la régence du trône, Merlin. Je ne porte peut-être pas encore la couronne, mais c'est tout comme. Je vais en discuter avec mes conseillers, mais, après ta fuite, je t'assure que je n'ai entendu personne critiquer ce que tu as fait. Tout va bien de passer. »

Rassuré par ces paroles, Merlin accepta l'offre, puis prit congé pour le reste de la journée. Arthur avait beaucoup à faire et pour sa part, il était épuisé. Il rentra au laboratoire de Gaïus, qu'il trouva vide. Il alla s'effondrer sur son lit, s'endormant du sommeil du juste, heureux qu'Arthur prenne le chemin de la réhabilitation de la magie, au royaume de Camelot.


End file.
